We survive
by spottyowl
Summary: Four children were running through the isle, as fast as their legs could take them where they were running to even they couldn't answer that. I can not think of a better title yet so it may change as the story goes on. Unless it fits.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story because ideas..**

* * *

Four children were running through the isle, as fast as their legs could take them where they were running to even they couldn't answer that.

"Come on E, keep up," Called out a girl with purple hair known as Mal, who grabbed her blue-haired friend's hand known as Evie pulling her along.

"Where are we gonna go?" A boy with long dark brown hair known as Jay asked.

"I dunno Jay just keep running," Another boy with brown hair with spiky white tips known as Carlos answered.

The blue-haired girl looked around as best she could while being dragged through the streets of the isle when something popped into her head, tugging slightly on her friend's arm to get her attention.

"What is it, Evie?" Her friend asked. Evie pointed over in the direction of the docs where the goblins were unloading cargo.

"Yeah what about the goblins?" Jay asked. Wondering how goblins could help them.

Evie pointed over there again hoping they would get the idea.

"Wait, I think I get it Evie are you saying to hide in the cargo boat?" Carlos asked Evie nodded vigorously wanting to get somewhere safe and fast.

"Great idea E," Mal said as they all rushed towards what they hoped was their safe haven for a while.

Sneaking past the goblins they hurried onto the boat, going deep to where no one would find them...hopefully, finding a place to sit on a pile of old bags and rope in a corner by some crates under a shelf they were well hidden.

"They won't find us will they?" Carlos asked, nervously.

"No they would never think to look here...never," Said Jay reassuringly to himself as well as the others.

"We'll just stay down here until it's safe to leave," Mal said, indefinitely.

"Or until they find us," Carlos said, this caused Evie to curl into Mal more.

"Carlos, you scared Evie, it's okay Blueberry we won't let her hurt you again they won't find us this is our new hiding space," Mal said, Evie stayed curled into Mals side but seemed to calm down a bit.

They sat in silence none quite sure what to say, after a while tired eyes began to droop close and soon enough lost the battle to sleep.

unbeknownst to them, the boat departs the isle to return to where it came from Auradon to collect more of their waste till it returns three days later. All four were too tired to be woken by the waves crashing against the side of the boat and the rocking momentum caused by the wind.

* * *

"Your royal highness, your majesty you are needed for a very urgent matter down at the unloading docks," Said a very nervous Fairy Godmother, who had received the news not too long ago and had called immediately.

"What's happened has there been an accident, has.." King Beast said but was interrupted mid-sentence by Fairy Godmother.

"Just meet me down at the docks as soon as you can please it's urgent," And with that Fairy Godmother hung up and made her own way down to the docks.

Twenty minutes later Fairy Godmother and the Royals were down at the docks, all with worried faces hoping it was nothing too serious.

"What seems to be the matter here," King Beast asked, sound like the confident king he was even if nervous.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself, but please be as quiet as you can," The docksman said as he lead the way.

He took them aboard one of the boats and down to the bowles where they held crates, ropes and old sacks and there nestled in the corner was four sleeping children.

"Where has this boat come from?" Queen Belle asked worridly the children looked so small.

"The isle," The docksman replied.

It was silent for a while until Fairy Godmother broke it.

"Well we can't send them back I don't think a place like that is safe for them, look at them their faces are bruised they are so dirty and look serverly malnourished," Fairy Godmother whispered, heartbroken that villians would really do this to their children but then again they are villians.

"What? How do you know they havn't been sent here by their parents?" The King asked worried for his peoples safety.

"Adam, I don't think they would send them on a boat like this with nothing on their backs but clothes and eachother, and they seem to little to even do anything remotly bad," Belle whispered placing a hand on Adams shoulder.

"An ambulance has been called to take theses four to the hospital, I'm not sure how you want to go about this," The docksman whispered, glancing at the three.

"Thank you, I think we will go with them to the hospital so they have someone there when they wake up, while we wait we can think of how to deal with this," Adam whispered wondering how they were going to deal with four villian kids. As the docksman quietly left.

"Okay sounds good to me," Belle whispered even quieter as she noticed the blue haired girl stir slightly and clutch the girl she was curled into jackets tighter.

"I hate to think what happened even if they are decendents of villians, they still don't deserve this," Fairy Godmother whispered sadly.

"I didn't account for this, I didn't think that the villians would even think of bearing a child," Adam replied sadly.

Mal stirred slightly hearing hushed voices her fairy hearing kicking in, opening her eyes ever so slighty she noticed several people in the room, biting back the urge to scream she closed them again and subtly nudged Jay awake a way of telling him there could be danger, he did the same to Carlos and Mal just held Evie tighter as it was the best she could do Evie was a very deep sleeper and a subtle nudge would not wake her, Evie nodded her head ever so slightly to let Mal know that she got the message.

After a few minutes of silence the three adults noticed that the four children had awoke.

* * *

 **And there you have it reviews welcome as always**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for you lovelys**

* * *

Three pairs of eyes stared at the four children who had woken from their slumber, pondering on what to do. Without scaring them of course.

Queen Belle was the first to speak, crouching down to the floor so she was level with them but at the same time keeping her distance.

"Hello, my name is Belle can you guys tell me your name?" She asked, in a soothing tone.

The children just blinked at her neither one wanting to give in, this could be a trap for all they know their parents could be trying to lure them out from their hiding spot so they could do what they wanted with them, punish them, torture them do what villains do.

"Hey kiddos, my name is Adam, Belle and I have a son called Ben are any of you guys called Ben?" He asked kindly, hoping this would calm them enough to open up, unfortunately, it didn't, so it was now Fairy Godmothers turn to try.

"Hii, my name is Fairy Godmother have a daughter who might be around your age her name is Jane can you guys tell us yours? We promise we won't hurt you, we just want to help," Fairy godmother asked, caringly after all it was in her nature to be loving and caring, no matter if she was a mother or not.

Mal looked at the others seem to have a silent conversation with each other, all the adults were now at their level. At least they kept their distance Carlos thought it showed they must be amateurs.

"Do you know where you are?" Asked Belle after a few minutes of silence, thinking that they may still believe they are on the isle they may have never expected the boat to set off towards Auradon if they knew the place existed that is.

It was a few moments of silence till someone else spoke.

"The isle," Mal said, so quietly it was almost missed, she averted her eyes and shrunk further back when the adult's attention was on her, god she hoped they wouldn't hurt her.

"No sweet child, you are in Auradon, you fell asleep on the boat and it set sail to return to where it comes from," Fairy Godmother said, softly seeing the look of confusion cross the children's faces.

"You have heard of Auradon haven't you?" Adam asked, seeing the slight nod they gave he continued. "Well you see these boats, that deliver supplies to you, come back here to collect more than return three days later to you guys," He said, hoping they understood.

"Could you tell us what happened and why you got on to the boat?" Belle asked this earned a very sharp shake of the head from Evie a very clear. NO.

"Why not? We promise we are not going to be mad at you, were you hiding?" All four children looked up at Far Godmother neither wanting to say anything.

"It's none of your business Fairy," Mal said, she was feeling very scared at that moment but she wouldn't show it.

"Can you at least tell us your names we told you ours isn't that fair?" Belle asked, Jay looked at Mal and they both nodded at each other.

"I'm Jay," Jay said, trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice.

"Mal," Mal said, very shortly not wanting to say anything more.

"Car..C..Carlos," Carlos answered, mentally cursing himself for showing his vulnerability.

"This is Evie," Mal, said gesturing to the blue haired girl still curled at her side. "She doesn't talk much,"

Before they could ask anything else the dockman returned to inform them that the ambulance had arrived.

"Okay children, if you could follow us we are going to help you, we promise we are not going to hurt you," Belle said slowly standing followed by her husband, Fairy Godmother stayed at the children's level.

"No," Mal said, she didn't want to go with them, they didn't know them they could be lying how did they know it was safe out there all they knew was that it was safe on this boat.

"Please, we are going to get you some...,"Fairy Godmother started only to be cut off by a loud yell.

"Go away and leave us alone," Jay said, ready for a fight, Carlos said nothing.

"Please, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you guys we are all good in Auradon nobody here hurts anyone," Fairy Godmother said.

Mal looked deeply into Fairy Godmothers eyes. "Promise?" Mal whispered.

"I promise," Fairy Godmother replied, looking directly into the child's eyes.

Mal nodded to the others and they slowly stood, Mal holding Evie's hand and Carlos holding Jays.

"Ready," Belle asked, the four children who nodded in reply as they followed her outside.

King Beast and Queen Belle lead the way while Fairy Godmother ran up the rear. All unaware of the children hidden injuries.

It was bright out and the four children had to block their eyes from the harsh light, why was it so light it was a dark and gloomy day when they got on the boat. Walking over to a vehicle with a big red cross on each side and flashing lights they saw two adults smiling at them.

"Hello, I'm Sarah I'm going to take you four to the hospital to see if your okay and if you are hurt we will help you get better," She said smiling, seeing a look of confusion on Carlos' face.

"Help, you help hurt people?" He asked shocked, people do that there aren't they scared of being a target or tricked into getting mugged.

"Yes it's what you should do if someone is hurt care for them," Sarah replied, keeping the sadness out of her voice that these children had never head of helping each other.

"Noone ever helped us," Evie whispered quietly, she didn't know it but Fairy Godmother had heard her but decided not to say anything.

"If you would like to get into the back of the van, I will take you there, will all of you be escorting the children?" Sarah asked the adults.

"Fairy Godmother you go, we need to inform Bens nanny about the situation would you like her to take care of Jane to while this is being dealt with?" Asked Belle, Ben and Jane were in the same class and got on so it would seem like a surprise play date to them.

"Yes thank you, that would be so great," Fairy Godmother answered, as she gathered the children inside.

"Okay you four can sit on the bed and I'll sit in the seat next to it," fair Godmother said as she helped the children onto the bed, and Sarah closed the door. "You children stay seated until Sarah opens the door okay," Fairy Godmother said, she hoped this hospital visit would go well.

* * *

After a fifteen minute journey with no troubles, they arrived at the hospital, and just as Fairy Godmother asked the children didn't move until Sarah had opened the doors.

"If you guys want I can wheel you in on the bed?" Sarah asked, thinking it would be easier than walking four children who were already in an unfamiliar environment into another one.

"You can do that?" Jay asked curiously, Sarah nodded smiling at him. "Sure let's do it,"

"Okay I'm going to put up these guards on the side so none of you will fall off okay," Sarah said, as she placed the guards up, the children accepted this as they could easily escape if required, the guards didn't look that strong.

They headed towards the hospital doors and were welcomed with a strong smell that made them scrunch up their noses.

"It smells bad," Mal said, not liking how the smell made her nose feel.

"That's the antiseptic Mal, they use it to clean hospitals to get rid of bad germs," Fairy Godmother informed.

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked as they were pushed through a corridor that seemed to go on forever.

"We are just going into the children's part of the hospital," Sarah said as they reached their destination.

"I'm not a child, I'm a man I should go to the adults part," Jay said, annoyed.

"I am going to get a doctor in here to go over the formal stuff, names, age etcetera then the health check will take place," Sarah said as she left the group alone.

Fairy Godmother lowered the guards of the bed down each child looking curiously at her.

"The bed is not moving anymore unless you want them back up?" She asked, wanting to make the children feel as comfortable as possible.

Mal and Jay shook their heads, while Evie and Carlos remained silent, it was clear that Mal and Jay were the alphas of the group.

Five minutes past and Sarah walked back into the room with someone following behind her.

"This is Doctor Eira, she will be checking you are all healthy and helping you okay, she is very nice I've got to go and help others now, bye," Sarah said as she waved to the children who replied with whispered goodbyes as she left.

"Hello you guys know my name can you tell me yours?" She asked as she pulled up a chair clipboard in hand.

"Jay," Jay said, in his usaul confident tone.

"Mal," Mal replied curtly, trying to suss the doctor out.

"Ca..carlos," Carlos answered thankfully he was more confident this time.

"This is Evie, she doesn't really talk," Mal said, as her blue-haired friend blinked at the doctor, not making a sound.

"Okay thank you very much that was most helpful," Eira said as she jotted their names down on separate forms. "Now could you tell me how old you guys are?" She asked.

"I'm the eldest, I'm right

"I'm eight too," Carlos said. "But Jay was born before me,' He added so they knew that Jay was still the eldest.

"None of your business ladies," Mal said rudely looking at her lap.

"Mal, it's okay how about I tell you my age would that make you feel better," Eira asked, Mal nodded yes. "I'm twenty-four, now can you tell me your age?"

"Eight," Mal said, annoyed that she wasn't older like her boy friends

"And what about you, Evie right can you show me on your fingers how old you are?"Eira asked, softly.

Evie contemplated the outcome in her head, everyone was okay so far with saying their age which didn't mean she wouldn't suffer any consequences, and that none would arise at all, after what felt like a longsilence when it was actual only thirty seconds Evie held up her age in fingers.

"Eight too, thank you so all of you are eight," She said, jotting some notes on her papers.

"Can you tell me your birthdays?" Eire asked, softly.

"I was born July 9th," Jay said, in a bored voice.

"Well...I was born February 12th," Carlos said glumly, it was a boring day a boring month he hated his birthday, well they all did.

"What about you and Evie?" Eire asked, noticing Mal staring off at the wall behind her. "Mal, Mal," Eire called out

"Why do you need to know our birthdays, you know our names and how old we are, why our birthdays too?" Mal asked annoyed.

"Because Mal, I am putting this information on to these pieces of paper see," Eire said showing Mal. "And this information will help us know who you are if we ever see you again to help you okay, we don't have to go over all this again then," Eire finished, this seemed to satisfy Mal, who nodded her head.

"May 6th, so was Evie we were born on the same day" Mal answered quietly.

"Thank you Mal, now that's done, I am going to do some checks, don't worry they won't hurt," Eire said as she placed her clipboard at the end of the bed.

* * *

 **There it is until the next one. reviews welcome xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**GUYS THERE IS GOING TO BE A DESCENDANTS 3 I CAN'T WAIT AHHHH I AM SO EXCITED OMG!**

 **hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

"Why?" Mal asked, suddenly scared of this women, checks on the isle were never a good thing it could be life or death.

"Nothing bad Mal, I promise these checks will see how you are doing and whether you are hurt or not if you are the lovely doctors and nurses will help you get better," Fairy Godmother reassuringly, she couldn't help but feel sad at the scared look on the children's faces although she could tell Jay was trying to put on a brave face.

"Well I am not scared, I can go first," Jay said since he was the strongest out of them if he went first an escape would be easier to achieve.

"Okay, Jay let's get you off the bed," Eire said, as she helped the child off the bed. "First off we'll see how tall you are," Eira said as they walked over to a height chart with the design of a sycamore tree. "If you could stand against the wall here, back of your feet touching the wall, good job, 47 inches, you're as tall as a grass snake," Eira said, she jotted down the information not missing the smirk on Jays face, which made her smile a little.

"Next we have the scale as this will tell me how much you weigh," Eira said, as she leads Jay to the scales. "If you could just step on the scales here for me, it will tell me how much you weigh," Eire said, so Jay stepped onto the scales deeming nothing bad could happen.

"What do those numbers mean?" Jay asked, quizzically.

"They are what tell me your weight," Eira said simply, which satisfied Jay enough to go back to staring at them. "That's 44 pounds, that's good Jay, thank you," Eira said, as Jay stepped off the scales walking back towards the bed.

He climbed back up himself saying he could manage, whispering to the others quickly that it was safe at the moment to go through these 'checks'.

Next up was Carlos who was volunteered by Jay, Carlos rather liked the height chart he was 45 inches tall which was apparently the height of a cheetah which is the fastest land animal according to Eire, he weighed 39 pounds he didn't know what that meant though.

"Who's up next?" Asked Eira as she glanced between Evie and Mal, Mal got off the bed quickly and walked over to the height chart, and waited to be measured.

"43 Inches you're as tall as a Komodo dragon Eira said, Mal had a confused look on her face.

"Whats that?" Asked Mal curiously.

"It's a giant lizard," Eira informed as she leads Mal towards the scales.

"Are they vicious?" Mal asked if they were maybe mother would be proud she was the height of a vicious creature.

"They can be, but they rarely go near people," Eira informed wondering if the question meant something more, Mal contemplated the answer she was okay with that, she would just be the dragon that went near people.

"35 pounds, thank you Mal," Eira said, as she jotted more information down.

Now it was Evie's turn, she carefully hoped off the bed hesitantly accepting help from Eira and stepped over to the height chart to be measured.

"You are 42 inches Evie which is the height of a tiger," Eira said, Evie nodded and stepped away, and waited for Eire to lead her to the scales.

Evie stared at the scales for a moment she was to scared to step on, what if she was to fat again mother would not be pleased _no prince wants a chubby princess for a wife_ rang her mothers words, she slowly stepped onto the scales knowing if she refused things would end badly, they always did with her mother.

"30 pounds thank you, Evie you can sit back with the others now," Eire said, sensing the girl was scared, although she could not blame her, walking over to Fairy Godmother she asked her a question in a hushed whisper the children couldn't hear.

"The next thing I need to check is if you have anything that is broken, or needs a little extra help healing," Erie said, walking over to them.

"But I don't need help," Jay said, he could do things by himself, he always had well he had Mal, Evie and Carlos help him, but he could if he ever had to.

"I'm sure," Eire replied, receiving a satisfied smirk from Jay. "Fairy Godmother is going to do this check it won't hurt I promise," And with that Eire stepped back.

"Why is she a doctor too?" Carlos asked, wondering if it was just a day off for her.

"No she's a Fairy duuhh, why else would she be called Fairy Godmother," Mal said, Carlos stuck his tongue out at her and Mal flashed her green eyes in his direction causing him the shrink back slightly in fear, Mal turned away with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Children I am going to perform a little spell it won't hurt it's just to see if you have anything that is hurt, it will be quick I promise, now who would like to go first?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Nobody moved neither child wanted to do it they didn't want their 'weaknesses' to be known.

"It will be alright promise look how about I perform it on Eire first so you can see it's okay?" She asked, hoping that this would help convince hem its okay.

"But how do we know its the same spell?" Mal asked they were used to lies and betrayal how could they take Fairy Godmothers word they didn't even know her.

"You are quite right Mal, but back on the boat didn't I promise I wouldn't let anyone hurt you,?" Fairy Godmother asked Mal nodded her head yes. "That included me too, we are all good here remember that," Mal nodded her head yes

Mal went first this time, it sort of tickled and was over rather quickly, next was Jay then Carlos and again Evie was last.

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed reviews welcome...took forever to find those animal heights it was going to be something different but I couldn't find the height chart for it only this other one, I decided to make them all living things the inanimate ones were okay besides the height of a wheeley bin, and yeah they are short I tried to keep it so some are in the range but still on the short side same with the weight. Math is not strong subject I was converting heights via google.**

 **and yeah DESCENDANTS 3 IS HAPPENING PEOPLE WHOOP**

 **So yeah this is slightly edited because grammarly did not pick up my mistakes and maybe created new ones...who knows so I just fixed them well the ones I could see anyway as I read it again as I was unsure of it and BAM mistakes urrrghh. College tomorrow yeeahh really not ready to go back yet gimmie another week then maybe I will be ready no promises. TTFN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, another chapter...the snow is melting (yasss) it was terrible snow you could not build a snowman it was too fluffy.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter xoxox**

* * *

The results of the spell along with X-ray appeared on the papers Eria was holding accordingly, they both read over the results.

 **MAL:** Broken ribs on right side, broken right arm, previous breaks to left arm, previous break to left leg, broken collarbone, bruises, cuts and scars

 **JAY:** Broken arm on left side, previous breaks to left leg, broken ribs on left side, sprained arm on right side, bruises, cuts and scars

 **CARLOS:** Broken arm on right side, sprained ankle on left side, previous break to collarbone, broken ribs on both sides, bruises, cuts and scars

 **EVIE:** Broken left arm, broken ribs on both sides, previous broken ankles, broken fingers on both hands, bruises, cuts and scars

Fairy Godmother and Eria glanced at the four children who sat on the bed, they felt sickened that anyone could hurt others let alone children, Eria walked out of the room to call some of her colleges to help tend to the children's injuries listing them so they could bring the required equipment.

"Hey, what do we do now?" Mal asked, they had done what they asked if there was nothing else maybe they could go, where they would go they would have to figure that out.

"Well now the Doctors and nurses here are going to help fix your injuries," Fairy Godmother replied walking over to the bed.

"We are not hurt though," Carlos said, it was a lie but you don't let on about your weaknesses, it could be the end of you.

"That spell we cast showed us that you guys have some injuries, but it's okay we are going to help fix them," Fairy Godmother replied as a few doctors and nurses entered the room.

"But we don't need fixing," Mal said in a small voice, Evie took her hand and gave it a light squeeze Mal squeezed back.

"Who are they?" Jay asked as he looked at the strange objects they brought in.

"These people are my friends they are also doctors and nurses, they are going to help me tend to your injuries," Eira said, as she walked back into the room with faces in tow.

"But we don't need you too, we don't have any injuries, we're fine honest," Mal said in a small voice, she was scared but she couldn't show it she couldn't, but she could feel the tears falling down her cheeks before she could stop them, oh no mother will be mad _villians don't cry villains don't cry_ Mal chanted in her head.

"Hey Mal, it's okay we won't hurt you what we are going to do is help your injuries heal so you can be really strong," Eira said, from how scared the children looked she guessed showing you were hurt and asking for help on the isle did not end well.

"I'm already strong," Jay said, offended anyone could think that he was not strong.

"I bet you are but, we can help you get stronger," Eira siad, hoping this would help covince them they meant no harm.

"Fine but we are not hurt," Mal said, as she reluctently backed down.

The children sat on the bed two each side so it was easier for the doctors to tend to their injuress also they didn't want to seperate them. Jay had Nurse Jerry, Carlos Doctor Simon, Evie Nurse Lizzie and Mal had Doctor Eira

"Hey Evie isn't it I'm just going to fix your arm is that okay?" Nurse Lizzie asked, Evie, shook her head, her arm was fine she was fine, she didn't know why they couldn't all just go away.

"It's okay I won't hurt you, you can choose the colour of the bandage that will go on the outside if you want," Nurse Eira asked as she reached out to get the box containing different colours of bandages.

Evie didn't look at the colours she stayed staring at the wall ahead of her not moving. Lizzie placed the box down.

"Evie, may I take your left arm please?" Lizzie asked Evie shook her head and moved further away from Lizzie.

"I promise it will make your arm better," Lizzie said softly, Evie brought her arm up to her chest and considered this, how could she be sure she would make her better reluctently Evie gave the nurse her arm and chose a blue bandage for the outside.

Meanwhile Nurse Jerry was trying to get Jay to stay still so he could put the plaster round Jays arm to keep the bone in place while it healed.

"Jay please stay still, it will be over soon," Jerry said, as Jay moved yet again.

"I'm bored though this sucks, my arm is fine I could still throw a punch if I needed to," Jay said, he was not one to back down from a fight.

"And why would you need to do that Jay?" Jerry asked, hoping it would keep Jay still and he wondering why a child needed to throw a punch at anyone...unless it was to defend himself from the person responsible for his injuries.

"If they steal food, or trespass on our territory like Harry the other day stole the apples that took us forever to steal, I got most of them back eventually I slugged him in the eye," Jay said proudly, Harry son of Captin Hook was always barging in on them and causing them trouble, which they returned. Jay chose a yellow bandage.

Carlos was not causing any difficulties he gathered that if he compiled it would be over quick, he was now waiting for the plaster to dry on his arm, it felt weird but was told it won't be long for it to be taken off in three weeks.

"So Carlos what colour bandage would you like?" Simon asked showing Carlos the options.

"Red," Carlos said, seeing his favourite colour in the mix.

"Red it is," Simon said as he took out the red bandage, checking if Carlos' plastered arm had dried, it had so Simon set to work wrapping the red bandage around Carlos' arm.

"Have you broken your arm before?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Yeah I have I fell out of a tree, I wanted to climb higher than my older brother," Jerry said, as he continued his task.

"Did you?" Carlos asked wondering if he managed to achieve his goal.

"No my foot slipped when I was trying to reach a branch, there you go that's your arm done let's see about that foot," Simon said as he carefully took of Carlos' shoes to tend to his injured foot.

"Mal come on, it will be okay I promise, I did your arm and that was okay wasn't it, it's even purple," Eria said, Mal looked away refusing to meet her get her to take off her shirt so she could see if any cuts needed stitches.

"I don't need stitches," Mal said as a matter of factly.

"Well even if you don't I need to clean your cuts so they don't get infected," Eira said, as she prepped the equipment needed.

"Whats infected mean?" Mal asked as she turned back to face Eira.

"It means that these things called bacteria get into your cut, it can make you poorly and takes the cut longer to heal," Eira said, Mal pondered on this for a while she didn't like the sound of bacteria.

"Fine, but only cause I don't want bacteria," Mal said, as she attempted to take off her jacket but it hurt too much with her broken ribs.

"You need some help?" Eira asked seeing the girl wince when she moved.

"I can do it," Mal said as she tried again but ended up in the same predicement.

"It's okay to ask for help when you need it Mal," Eira said as Mal continued to struggle, Mal paused for a moment before nodding her head and allowing Eira to help her out of her jacket and shirt.

What Eira saw made her want to find whoever did this and hurt them too. Mal had an array of bruises covering the top half of her body, scars that seemed to be from a whip of sorts on her back, there were a few cuts littered here and there but there was one big gash on Mals left side. The other three's injures were not much different.

"Do I need stiches?" Mal asked wishing the answer to be no.

"Yes but its only for one cut all the others are fine and just need cleaning, and you can put some super cool band aids on them if you like," Eira said.

Mal should've known it was useless wishing for something, they never came true she wished her mother to stop hitting her but she never stopped. Eira set to work cleaning Mals wound.

"Whats that?" Mal asked as she saw Eira pull out a strange looking object.

"This is called a needle, it has some specail liquid in it that will numb the area of you cut so it won't hurt while I put the stiches in," Eira said as she squeezed some of the liquid out.

"I don't want it please please no," Mal said scared.

"It's okay Mal, would you like to hold my hand?" Fair Godmother asked walking over to Mal. Mal nodded her head yes and Fairy Godmother walked over, and Eira proceeded in stitching Mal up also adding some magic glue as Mal asked for it. Soon enough all the children had their wounds tended too.

"If you could take this medicene it will help with the pain," Eira said, as she filled four cups with a blue liquid the rest of the doctors and nurses packed up the equipment and left the room.

"It smells funny," Carlos said bringing the cup away from his nose.

"Do we have to take it?" Jay asked, wondering whether or not it was an order to be followed.

"No, but it will make you feel alot better if you take it," Eira said, Jay accepted that answer and took his medicne.

"It dosen't taste good," Jay said as he gave the cup back, the rest followed in suit.

In that time Adam and Belle walked in the room.

"Your royal highnesses," Eira said as she and Fairy Godmother bowed in their prescence.

"Your royal highnesses," Carlos said in confusion.

"You guys are king and queen?" Mal asked, why did they not mention that before they are double crossing you idiot, they're gonna send you back to the isle or worse.

"Yes we are, but titles are not important right now we want you to be safe," Belle said, soothingly as Adam went over to talk to Fairy Godmother.

"We set up a room back at the castle it dosn't seem right to split them up," Adam said, as he informed Fairy Godmother of the arrangements set for the children.

"I think thats a good idea," Fairy Godmother said happily that the children would have a warm place to sleep,

"What do you think they were running from?" Adam asked, wondering what had the children so scared they would hide on the boat.

"I'm guessing their parents, their injuries go further than the bruises on their faces," Fairy Godmother said, Adam had to control his inner beast when he heard what Fairy Godmother said, how could someone who was meant to love them do this yes they were villains but even villains love their kids. Right?

"So you guys are going to be staying with Adam and I for a while, would that be okay?" Belle asked, hoping it would be anywhere must be better than the isle and whatever they were running from.

"You're not going to send us back to the isle?" Mal asked, wondering if they would need to face them again.

"No sweet child we are never going to send you back there again," Belle said, she would not send anyone as innocent as children to the isle, she had decided she would do something about the children who were trapped on the isle see if there was a way of bringing them over in Auradon.

"You're not," Carlos asked, hoping he was not dreaming at what he had just heard.

"Nope," Belle said simply.

"But you said we'd stay with you for a while what does that mean?" Jay asked suspicious of Belle.

"Well, that is up to you if you want to stay with us you can or we can find other families for you to go to and you don't have to be split up it's all up to you," Belle said wanting the children to be comfterble.

"We want to stay together," Carlos said not wanting to be apart from his friends, his family.

"Thats entirely fine," Belle said smiling.

"Everyone ready to go?" Adam asked as he and Fairy Godmother walked over, the children nodded and Belle left the room.

"Were is she going?" Mal asked wondering why Belle had left.

"You'll see," Said Adam smiling, not long after Belle returned with a chair that had wheels.

"Whats that?" Jay asked curiosly.

"This is a wheelchair, you don't have to ride it if you don't want to but I thought you would enjoy being wheeled out on it," Belle said, the four nodded their heads the bed was fun to be wheeled on and this had no guards so that was an added bonus.

The children were so small that they could all fit on one wheelchair, as they were wheeled out they got a better look at the hospital, the walls had pictures of various things, such as animals, flowers even people. When they were out of the hospital they were pushed over to a long car.

"Whats that?" Asked Carlos, his mom had a car but not like this.

"Its a limo, it's going to take us home," Belle said as a man got out and opened the door for them.

"Do you live in a castle?" Mal asked as they were helped into the limo.

"Yes we do," Adam said, in soft tone.

"Cool," Mal said as the door was closed, soon after the enging was started and they were off to their new home. Hopefully.

* * *

 **And there you go hope you enjoyed it, reviews welcome as always xxoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry this chapter took so long I had major writers block, and procrastination on life, coursework anything really also auditions I got a conditional offer at 1 uni for a dram course I only did 3 and got one and that's a maybe depending on grades i am passing by 10 credits is way off what it asks for.**

* * *

"It's huge," Jay said as they pulled up to the castle of Adam and Belle.

"Duh Jay it's a castle," Said Carlos as if it was oh so obvious.

"Yeah well...Maleficent lived in a castle and it's tiny compared to this one," Jay said in which Carlos had to agree this castle made Maleficent's look like the shacks they had on the isle.

"Would you like to go in?" Belle asked as she came to stand in front of the children.

"Sure, let's see if it looks as good on the inside as it does on the outside," Mal said as she followed Belle and Adam who lead the way, the rest following Mal in the suit.

"Wow," Jay said as they walked through the threshold.

"The floor is so shiny, I can see my face," Carlos said as he crouched down getting a closer look.

"Mom, Dad, your back, hello Fairy Godmother," Ben said as he rushed over to his parents Jane following close behind they both stopped as he saw four new faces. "Hello, my names Ben and this is Jane" Ben gestured to his friend. "What's your guys' name?" Ben asked as he introduced himself, the four remained silent.

"What happened to you guys?" Jane asked gesturing to their casts. "Were you in an accident?"

"Nothing," Jay said, a little louder than he meant to which scared Jane who jumped back.

"That's Jay, Carlos, Evie and I'm Mal," Mal said introducing everyone.

Jane waved timidly she wasn't great in social situations they made her feel uneasy, but it wasn't so bad when her mom was there.

"Why don't you and Jane come help me with something okay?" Adam asked as he led Ben and Jane away from the four so they could get accustomed.

"Okay," Ben and Jane said, as they walked away with Adam.

"Well then shall we have a look around?" Belle asked with a soft smile on her face, the four nodded seemingly happy with the idea as they followed Belle through the castle Evie holding Mals hand in case they needed to run. Again.

* * *

Ben and Adam were walking towards the kitchen, Adam thought it would be a good idea to get dinner sorted he decided they would do a buffet of sorts so the four children could choose what to have as he didn't know what they liked. Or even if they knew.

"Dad, can you tell us now why they are here, not that we mind it's just they must miss their parents are they lost?" Ben asked rambling his inquires.

Adam stopped for a moment and crouched down to Ben and Janes level.

"Well you know there are many places across the world," Seeing the son nod he continued. "Well they're from the isle," Adam said, stopping as he heard Ben and Jane gasp.

"How'd they escape didn't mommy create a magical barrier to keep the villains in?" Jane asked.

"Not that they are villains they're just kids they haven't lived long enough to choose who they want to be yet," Ben said, he and Jane were in utter shock that four children had escaped he was glad it wasn't one of the grownups that had escaped.

"You have a great heart you know," Adam said smiling before he continued "A docks man found them asleep under the decks of one of the boats that had returned from the isle, we think they ran away, they have been hurt very badly so I want you two, to use those heart of yours to make them feel better," Adam said, as he pointed to where Bens' heart.

"Sure dad, you don't have to ask, dad if they are close you should have them in the same the room, I'd be scared if I was in a strange place without someone I knew," Ben said as they resumed their journey to the kitchen.

"You think so, mmhm okay that won't be hard to arrange," Adam said.

"And the same bed cos you know that room that's next door to mine it's huge and has that ginormous bed," Ben said as he gestured with his hands. "They might like to be close to each other you know and that room makes you feel calm and it's by my room so they can always ask me if they need anything if they get scared, or you and mom as you guys are down the hall," Ben said in seemingly one breath.

"I think that's a marvellous idea, Ben," Adam said ruffling his son's hair. "Now I need your help you to, tea tonight a buffet but what shall we ask Mrs Potts to cook?" Adam asked, smiling as he saw the children thinking.

"Hot horderves," Ben said as they resumed their walking, Ben loved hot horderves they were one of his favourite foods.

"Mac and cheese," Jane said, even though it was not a buffet food it was her favourite. "It's not a buffet food, but it's comforting and yummy,"

"Mini pizzas, and ham sandwiches," Ben said.

"And jam sandwiches," Jane added.

"What about strawberries, blueberries and mango and melon," Ben said listing random fruits.

"Cheetos," Jane said, they had reached the kitchen and Adam held the door open for the two letting it close softly behind him.

"What about drinks?" Adam asked amused at the kid's suggestions.

"Um chocolate milk," Jane said.

"Orange juice," Ben suggested.

"Water maybe," Jane said, unsure of what drinks to suggest.

"This is the library," Belle said as she led them through the forest of books it was her favourite place in the entire castle she loved to curl up and read a book whenever she had a spare moment.

"What's a library?" Asked Mal, looking around in wonder.

"Have you ever been in a library?" Belle asked, Mal and the others shook their heads.

"Have you ever read a book or had one read to you?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Not really," Mal said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked crouching down to the child's level.

"There aren't really any books back home, only books on evil and spell books that don't even work and it's not really a rule we have to read so nobody really does," Mal said annoyed, she wished the spells worked so she could stop their parents from being mean all the time.

"No ones read to you, not even a bedtime story?" Fairy Godmother asked, she always read Jane a bedtime story.

"My mom sometimes tells me stories but they give me nightmares," Carlos said, he hated it when his mom told him stories he would hide under the covers but it did nothing to stop her words from penetrating his ears.

"What about you Evie has your mom ever read you a story?" Belle asked facing the child.

Evie shook her head looking down, her mother would show her photos of models in old magazines she found asking her why she didn't look like that asking her to look like that. Be that.

"How about later I could read you a story, don't worry none of them is scary," Belle said as she saw Carlos stiffen with fear.

"Promise they are not scary," Carlos asked.

"I promise, come on let's go explore some more," Belle said as she stood up and walked out the library the four followed her out slowly still taking in the number of books in one room.

* * *

"You think they'll like it?" Ben asked, as they finished setting the table for dinner he and Jane had helped cook some of the dishes in which an array of candy was included, Ben and Jane saying how "They may have never had any before and it's a special day as they are staying and it's like a welcome party."

"Yes, I do thanks for your help you two," Adam said as he laid the last plate of food down.

"No problem," Said Jane as she walked over to Ben.

Jane and Ben went to sit at the table and wait for the others to arrive they talked about school and how Marybelle from The Tales of the Wishing Well shouldn't have been selfish and wished for Toby to ask her to the dance.

"How old do you think they are?" Asked Jane, they didn't look that old they were tiny.

"I'm not sure I don't think they're our age though," Ben said.

"Me neither," Jane agreed.

"Dad, how old are the new kids?" Ben asked, looking up at his father.

"When they were at the hospital Fairy Godmother informed me, they said they were eight," Adam answered.

"They don't look eight, maybe the boy with long hair Jay I think but the others look younger especially Evie she looks like she's five," Ben said, Jane nodded her head in agreement.

Adam thought about what Ben had just said the four did look a lot younger than eight but she knew, if nutrients were not available it could stunt your growth and cause other problems.

"And this is the dining room," Belle said, as they walked into the room, Ben and Jane sitting up a little straighter to see them more.

"What's it for?" Jay asked when he noticed the table that was full of food, his mouth watered his eyes watered he nudged Mal getting her attention and subtly gestured towards the table they silently communicated with each other. Try and get as much food as you can then run.

"We eat here," Ben said as he walked over to them Jane decided to stay seated.

"You have a place to eat food?" Carlos asked, he did have a table back home in his kitchen not much eating was done at it though.

"Yeah, you can eat pretty much anywhere though outside, in your room I'm not allowed unless I don't feel well then I can," Ben said as he smiled at them.

"would you like something to eat?" Belle asked the four children stared at her in shock and unsure of what to do.

"You..you're..we...are...we're allowed to eat?" Mal asked struggling to form a sentence.

"Yes, dear child if you are ever hungry just say so and we can get you some food," Belle said, as she held out a hand for Mal who stared at it before taking it with the hand that wasn't holding Evie's.

Belle led them over to the table that had all sorts of foods that they had never seen before and it all smelt so good, there was these circle shaped pieces with brown chunks in and colourful rainbow striped ribbons that sparkled.

"Eat whatever you want we have hot horderves, mac and cheese, chocolate chip cookies, candy, fruit," Adam said gesturing to the foods as he said them.

"The apples aren't rotten," Mal whispered to Jay.

"I know this food smells so good, shall we eat it or do you not wanna risk it?" Jay asked, nobody had touched the food yet Ben and Jane wanting to let the four chose first and the four being too scared.

"I don't know, we can't take anything now they are watching us too closely," Mal whispered.

"You can help yourselves you are allowed or would you like me to choose for you?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Mal and Jay timidly nodded up at Fairy Godmother allowing her to dish up their food, she put a bit of everything on each of their plates, after that Jane and Ben got their food.

"What would you like to drink? We have orange juice, chocolate milk, plain milk, water," Said Belle gesturing to the drinks on the table.

"The waters so clear," Said Carlos, amazed at how they got all the dirt out of it.

"And the milk has no lumps in and it doesn't smell bad," Said Mal wondering where they found milk like that.

"Don't you have clean water and fresh milk back home?" Asked Ben, sad at how the things he got so easily were not known to them.

"No, I managed to get some dirt out of the water once but it still had some left in," Carlos said, he tried to scoop it out with a spoon he found it was still a murky colour but at least there were no bits in it.

"Well here you can get fresh whatever drink you want so don't worry," Ben said as he poured himself some orange juice and Jane some chocolate milk.

Mal smiled a little it felt she didn't know how to describe it nice she guessed to have other people being good to them instead of yelling at them for not being bad enough.

"Can I have chocolate milk?" Jay asked, he grinned excitedly as Belle passed him his drink, it tasted amazing sweet and rich he loved it.

"Water, if that's okay?" Asked Carlos still a little unsure but was put at ease when Belle handed him his glass of clean water, it was refreshing he didn't feel sick after the first sip either.

"What about you Mal?" Asked Belle softly.

"Could I have milk?" Mal asked, the idea of fresh milk, milk with no lumps, milk that smelt good sounded so good to her.

"What about you Evie?" Belle asked softly, as she passed Mal her drink who grinned happily at the taste fresh milk was delicious Mal decided no lumps or that weird taste that accompanied the bad smell of the milk on the isle.

Evie sat there looking at her hands in her lap she hadn't really been paying attention, she couldn't remember what the healthy option was well the healthiest option is not choosing and option her mother had said to her, but she was really thirsty her mother let her drink but she was always sick after even sicker than when Carlos drank water even though that made everyone feel sick.

Evie shook her head slightly looking up as if to say I'm okay thank you I don't want a drink.

"I won't tell promise and anyone who tells will be sorry okay," Mal whispered in Evie's ear, Evie looked at Mal then at the drinks and pointed to Mals cup which had milk in.

"Milk it is," Belle said as she passed Evie her drink, Evie sipped at it and decided it was the best thing she ever drank.

After that everyone dug in quite literally have never had so much food on their plates the four isle kids were scared it was going to be taken away from them so they ate as quickly as they could well everyone except for Evie who was struggling to take her third bite of mac and cheese.

"Hey it's okay you don't need to eat so fast no one is going to take your food away until you are done," Adam said, the four started to slow down but were still on guard just in case.

"Wow, what's this?" Mal said as she took a bite of something that was sweet and juicy and red.

"That's a strawberry, don't eat the green part that's not edible," Ben said as he saw Mal start to eat it she looked at him for a moment before dropping the green part and picking up another one.

"I love these," Said Jay stuffing some multicoloured chewiness in his mouth.

"That's jazz belts it's a candy, candy is the best food group ever," Jane said as she ate some multi-coloured pellets. Chocolate m&ms.

"Try these," Carlos said stuffing a sweet and salty tasting treat.

"That's Reese's peanut butter cup," Jane said as she ate one herself.

"So good, Carlos and Jay said at the same time.

"Do you have anything that you really like Evie?" Ben asked, he guessed Evie was really shy so he wanted to make her feel included so she would feel less so. He also noticed how she had barely touched her food.

Evie shrugged her shoulders, she liked all the food especially these small round dark blue balls but she felt bad for eating. Mother is going to be so mad when she thought.

"It is hard to choose what you like the most like pizza is good," Said Jane picking up her pizza. "But mac and cheese is as well, but mac and cheese is my favourite," Jane said as she scooped some on her fork to eat forgetting about her pizza that she still held.

They ate in silence for the rest of the meal, when they were done Jane and Fairy Godmother said their goodbyes and left, Belle and Adam were discussing something in the hallway so Ben decided this was the perfect time to get to know these new faces more.

"So, did you like tea me and Jane helped Mrs Potts make all of it," Ben said happily when they all nodded their heads.

"What do you do for fun?" Ben asked wondering if they knew any games.

"Playing tag," Mal said, it was the only game they really played back on the isle all the isle kids played it with each other.

"That's a great game," Ben said, he too enjoyed playing tag with his friends.

"Right Ben come on bath time," Adam said as he and Belle walked over to them it was decided that he would get Ben ready for bed and Belle would get the other four ready.

"But dad," Ben moaned.

"But Beeen," Adam mocked. "Come on it's a school night," Adam said as he and Ben headed out.

"Right then, would you four like to have a bath?" Belle asked, noticing the quizzical faces.

"You're asking?" Mal asked, usually mother would chuck her in a tub of cold water and told to wash.

Evie shook her head furiously, she did not like baths at all.

"No thanks," Jay said, he hated baths the water was always cold.

"Will you use a scrubbing brush?" Carlos asked he still had scars from how hard his mother had scrubbed him.

"Of course not, we have warm water, and soft loofas, sponges and flannels," Belle said crouching down to their level.

"So it won't hurt me?" Carlos asked, Belle, shook her head no and at that Carlos nodded yes.

"If Carlos is having one I want one too," Jay said not wanting to seem chicken, and the idea of warm water sounded lovely.

"What about you Mal?' Belle asked.

"I don't wanna I'm fine," Mal said, stubbornly.

"Evie what about you?" Bella asked.

Evie shook her head and took a step behind Mal trying to hide her shaking hands.

"I promise you, you will be safe you can choose the bubble bath," Belle said she wouldn't force them if they didn't want to but she wanted them to know they would be safe.

"I'll smell them first and if I like I will have a bath," Mal said, to which Belle nodded and stood and started to lead the way. "You gonna have a bath if I have one?" Mal whispered to Evie as they followed Belle. Evie nodded slightly.

"See nice and warm," Belle said as she started running the water, Jay and Carlos leant forward to feel the running water.

"Mal it's so much warmer than back home its so nice," Carlos said, trying to convince his friend to have a bath.

"Here choose which one you'd like," Belle said as she handed Mal several bottles of strange liquid.

"Whats this?" Asked Mal as she undid the lid of one and smelt it. It smelt like apples.

"Bubble bath, it looks like this before you put it in the bath," Belle said, Mal nodded and proceeded to test them all.

Mango, tuti fruit, lavender and strawberry.

"This one," Mal said handing Belle the strawberry scented one.

"Okay, you gonna join the boys and have a bath?" Belle asked, Mal nodded yes and followed the boys in stripping herself of her clothes although she needed help with her shirt as her ribs were sore.

Belle wrapped their casts in some strange plastic so they wouldn't get wet.

"Come on Evie, it really is nice," Jay said as he sat in the tub, Evie was stood by the door to scare to move.

"Blueberry I promise it doesn't burn," Mal said, she understood why Evie was too scared to have a bath, baths on the isle varied to who your parent was, cold as ice if you were Jay, so hot it burnt if you were Carlos, depending on what mood mother was in for Mal and for Evie well let's just say her mother liked to push her limits.

Evie looked up at Mal who nodded in honesty, at that Evie nodded and cautiously took a step forward towards Belle.

"It's okay Evie, you can feel it first if you'd like" Belle said as Evie nodded as she stood next to heartbreaking deep breathes, she reached over the side and put the tips of her fingers into the water, it didn't burn at all it wasn't cold like ice it felt relaxing and made her feel comfortable. "Do you need help undressing?"

Evie nodded so Belle helped Evie out of her clothes and into the bath.

"See E, it's nice isn't it?" Carlos said as he played with the bubbles, Evie nodded slowly holding onto the side of the tub still scared.

"Look I have a beard," Mal said as she laughed while putting bubbles around her face.

"You look like Yen Sid," Jay said laughing.

"Would you guys like to choose your shampoo and conditioner?" Belle asked.

They all nodded yes so Belle let them smell all the bottles.

Carlos chose shea butter, Jay apple, Mal vanilla, and Evie watermelon.

"Smells so nice," Carlos said as Belle squeezed some shampoo into each child's hands.

"We never got nice smells at home," Mal said.

"You didn't," Belle said, she was sat beside the tub in case one of them needed help.

"Uh-uh we got smells like rotten apple or rotten anything, Evie's mom tried to make better smells but they still smelled bad and burned sometimes," Mal said.

"We have nothing that smells like that here, and I won't let anything burn you," Belle said as she helped the four rinse their hair and giving them conditioner and a sponge with soap that smelt like lavender.

"You ready to get out?" Belle asked once they were rinsed off.

The four nodded and Belle got four fluffy towels and reaching into the bath to take out the plug.

Once the four were out and wrapped up in the towels she led them back towards the bedroom.

"You guys dry off and I'll get you some pyjamas," Belle said as she walked over to the chest of drawers.

"These towels are so soft," Mal said, as she held it tighter around her.

"And they smell nice," Carlos said as he wiped his face with his towel.

"Here we are," Belle said as she walked over with four sets of pyjamas.

"Wow they're soo soft," Mal said as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"And they're so warm," Carlos said smiling.

Belle handed them each a brush and set about prepping the bed for them.

"I hate my hair," Mal said as she struggled against the knots.

"Need some help?" Belle asked as she walked towards the purple headed girl.

"My hair doesn't like being brushed," Mal said frustratedly as she pulled against a rather big knot.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," Belle said, Mal held the brush out to her.

Five minutes later the four were all ready for bed, Belle tucked the sheets around them so they would keep warm.

"Comfy?" She asked the four nodded. "Would you like me to read you a bedtime story?'

"Whats that?" Asked Carlos.

"Has no one ever read you a bedtime story?" They shook their heads.

"We get told stories, mostly about how much people hate Auradon and want to seek revenge," Jay said, his father would always say how he was the true ruler of Agrabah, not that scrawny street rat Aladdin.

"My mom tells me scary stories but I'm not allowed to be scared she scares me more when I get scared," Mal said, the stories told by her mother gave her nightmares.

"I promise I will never tell you any scary stories we have nice stories here none of which will give you nightmares," Belle said as she pulled out a book A Squash and a Squeeze.

Belle had barely started before light snoring graced her ears placing the book on the nightstand she stood to turn on the nightlight which filled the room with glowing stars that rotated at a soothing pace.

Belle walked into her room finding her husband already in bed.

"Care to join me it's been a long day," Adam said as his wife got ready and into bed.

* * *

 **There we are that was a long chapter...hope you liked it :D and reviews are appreciated xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres another chapter, was gonna finish this chapter last week but I was ill and had no motivation to do anything but sleep.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. xoxo**

* * *

"How were they with going to bed?" Adam asked his wife as she lay next to him.

"They were okay, really good in fact could be because they're tired or scared to make us angry and cause trouble," Belle said. "And I they have never had a book read to them, which I realize now they mentioned in the library I'm just so tired, anyway what does Ben think of them?"

"That's terrible those poor children, Ben and Jane believe the children to be younger than 8, I see what he means Ben and Jane are both 8 Jane is smaller yes but still healthy," Adam said.

"Well they are malnourished, at dinner I heard Mal whisper to Jay that the apples were not rotten," Belle said sadly, she wished they had checked that everything was okay for the people on the isle, yes, they're evil but they and their children deserved the right to fresh food.

"Tomorrow we can talk to them about it if they want to," Adam said, to which Belle nodded in agreement. "Let's go to sleep it's been a long day and I'm sure tomorrow will be too," Belle nodded in agreement giving Adam a kiss.

"Love you, g'night," Belle said as she snuggled into Adam.

"I love you too my sweet," Adam said wrapping his arm around Belle.

* * *

Jay woke with a start, he was confused, where was he? Sitting up he took in his surroundings. Then he remembered they were in Auradon.

"Mal," Jay whispered. "Mal, wake up," Jay said a little louder shaking his friend slightly.

"What," Mal said groggily opening her eyes.

"What do we do? Can we trust them?" Jay asked, referring to Adam and Belle and everyone else they had met.

"Who you on about?" Mal asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Adam and Belle," Jay replied.

"I don't know, they gave us food that tasted good and had no icky bits on them but there may be a catch there's always a catch," Mal said, hoping there would not be one.

"Do you think we should stay here? I don't want to go back," Jay said.

"I don't want to go back either Jay," Mal said, scared at the thought of going back home, not that she would admit that.

"Maybe they could keep us safe here," Jay said.

"We ran away Jay, what if they come looking for us?" Mal said.

"Maybe they won't find us and it's not like they will care about us," Jay said, sadly.

"Maybe," Mal said looking away from him.

"It's okay I'll protect you Mal whatever happens," Jay said giving his friend a hug, which was awkward with Evie and Carlos between them.

"Thanks, Jay, I'll protect you too," Mal said returning the hug.

"What are you guys talking about?" Carlos asked as he woke up, also waking Evie up in the process.

"Whether or not we can trust Adam and Belle" Mal replied.

"They seem more trusting than the people back home," Carlos said.

"I know but I'm still not sure," Mal said, fiddling with the covers.

"Come on it's no use sitting here, let's have a look around," Jay said climbing out of bed.

"They showed us around earlier Jay," Carlos said.

"They could be hiding something they didn't show us everything, we never saw the kitchen," Jay said as he headed towards the door. "You guys coming or not,"

Mal rolled her eyes and got off the bed Evie and Carlos following close behind.

Quietly Jay opened the door and let the others through first before closing it gently behind him.

"Which way do we go?" Carlos asked as he looked down the hallway both ways.

"This way," Jay said turning right.

"Lead the way," Mal said as they all followed Jay down the corridor, it wasn't dark like they thought it would be the walls were lined with lights that shone just enough to see where they were going.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Carlos asked he didn't think it was a good idea to leave the room what if the made everyone mad and they were thrown in the dungeons, never to see the light of day again.

"We'll be fine, just keep close," Mal said, as she gently pushed Carlos forward as he decided to stop right in front of her.

The four continued heading down the corridor when they came to a big door with gold and blue emblems on it.

"What do you thinks in here?" Asked Jay in a hushed tone.

"I dunno lets have a look," Said Mal, as she went to open the door.

"No wait," Said Carlos grabbing onto Mals good arm to stop her. "What if we get into trouble, and they throw us in the dungeons," Panicked Carlos.

"We won't let them do that Carlos, besides they're never gonna find out," Jays said, Carlos, nodded and let Mal open the door as he stood with Evie at the back.

Mal quietly opened the door it was too dark to see what was in the room, Jay was trying a light source of some kind so they could see.

Carlos took a step forward when he tripped over something and fell with a loud thud. On his bad arm.

"Owwwww," Carlos cried clutching his arm to his chest.

"Carlos," Jay said, as he heard him cry out in pain.

"Who's there?" A voice asked before the room was lit with a dim light. "Adam, honey wake up, oh dear child what happened?" Belle said as she rushed towards a crying Carlos.

"Don't hurt him," Mal said as she stepped in front of him along with Jay, Evie staying behind them to comfort Carlos.

"I'm not going to hurt him Mal, I am just going to see what the matter is," Belle said as she crouched to their level, but Mal and Jay wouldn't budge.

"What's happened?" Adam asked as he walked over to them.

"Nothing, we didn't do anything," Mal said, quickly.

"Okay, can you tell us why Carlos is crying?" Belle asked it was silent for a moment neither child making any sound.

"He tripped," Jay said, bluntly.

"Okay, where did he hurt himself?" Belle asked.

Mal looked behind her to see how Carlos was, he had stopped crying now but he was still clutching his arm to his chest Evie still at his side.

"His arm," Mal said. "His broked one,"

"Oh," Belle gasped feeling bad for the pain Carlos must feel right now.

"Please can you let us see him, we promise not to hurt him we just want to help," Adam said, soothingly, Jay nodded to Mal and they both stepped away. Evie stayed with Carlos but let them see his arm settling on holding his hand.

"Does your whole arm hurt or just some of it?" Belle asked.

"Some of it," Carlos answered.

"Can you tell me where?" Belle asked, Carlos, pointed to his cast indicating it hurt underneath.

"It's getting better now," Carlos said, looking up at Belle.

"Are you sure?" Belle asked Carlos nodded yes.

"Okay then, what are guys doing up anyway?" Belle asked.

"We woke up," Mal said, sitting down.

"We can see that, but why did something cause you to wake up?" Adam asked.

"No, Jay woke up first, then he woke me up then Evie and Carlos woke up," Mal said.

"What made you decide to come out of your room then?" Adam asked.

"We wanted to explore more," Jay said, excitedly.

"Well you can explore more in the morning time you went back to bed," Belle said.

"But I'm not tired," Mal said before yawning.

"Neither am I," Jay said, jumping up and down.

"And what about you two?" Belle asked, Evie and Carlos.

"I'm awake," Carlos mumbled half asleep.

Evie gave a thumbs up.

"See we are all awake," Jay said.

"Are you sure?" Belle asked gesturing to Mal and Carlos who had both fallen asleep.

"But I'm not tired," Jay whined, emphasising the word I'm.

"I'm sure Evie would like to go to bed," Adam said, looking at Evie to see her shaking her head smiling a little.

"How about you help us get Carlos and Mal back into bed then?" Belle asked hoping she could then suede the two to go to bed.

"Then can we explore?" Jay asked as Adam lifted Mal into his arms, she tensed before relaxing into him.

"We'll see," Belle said as she headed into the corridor a sleeping Carlos in his arms, Adam following behind Evie and Jay between them.

"Could you please open the door for me, Jay?" Belle asked, Jay, nodded and opened the door, walking into the room.

Carefully Adam and Belle placed Mal and Carlos on the bed.

"Are you tired Evie?" Belle asked as she saw the blue-haired child yawning.

Evie shook her head no, but accepted the help into bed and laid down next to Mal.

When Belle and Adam turned to tend to Jay they found him asleep leaning on the bed, Adam went over to him and put him in bed, together Adam and Belle tucked the four children in, and quietly left the room.

* * *

 **There it is hope you liked it.**

 **Carlos didn't fall from a great height so that's why he was fine after a while (If it's not medically correct let's just say it is for this instance)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter. Yeaay. We are in a heatwave now, I do like the sun but I also like rain we have had a few spits of rain but nothing substantial it seems to rain a good deal in other places (when it decides to) but it only spits where I live seriously apparently it was raining somewhere that is about 3/4 miles from where I live like why couldn't it come down a bit and rain . the grass is dead a satellite image of the UK shows it being green in May and now. it's brown. Dead grass. Dylan from the magic roundabout will not be happy (lay off the grass man)**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Belle and Adam had been awake for several hours, helping Ben get ready for school and discussing royal duties that needed to be addressed.

"Are you going to wake them up?" Ben asked with a mouthful of toast.

"Ben, honey please don't talk with your mouthful and not just yet I think it's best if we let them rest a little longer," Belle said, Ben seemed satisfied with that answer and carried on eating his breakfast.

Ten minutes later Ben was ready for school, he wished that the new kids could come to school too but his mom said they needed rest, he wondered if they would be here when he got back he didn't know if they were just stopping here for a while or if this permanent.

"Dad," Ben said, as he waited for his carpool to arrive. "Will the new kids be here when I get back?"

'Yes, I believe they will. Why?" Adam asked, wondering if them being here made him uncomfortable.

"Oh, I was just wondering can I tell people at school or do I have to keep this quiet for a while?' Ben asked, he was used to knowing things before anyone else and wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it until his mom and dad said he could.

"Not just yet, we don't want them to be ambushed by reporters, do we?" Adam said Ben, shook his head no, from experience he did not like the reporters much they asked him lots of questions boring questions, what do you think of the current school system? What do you think of the marriage of so and so? He didn't know, he was eight why were they asking him about school systems and marriages.

"Okay, Fairy Godmothers here byeee dad, byeee mom," Ben said as he left the castle.

"Hey Ben," Jane said as he buckled himself in.

"Hey Jane, dad said not to tell anyone about the new kids," Ben informed Jane.

"Mommy told me the same thing this morning," Jane said, as they drove off.

"I hope they stay they seem nice," Ben said as he looked out the window.

"Me too," Jane said, hoping they didn't have to go back to somewhere scary like theisle.

* * *

Carlos woke as he felt the suns rays hit his face opening his eyes he saw that it was morning, not sure what the time was he woke the others.

"Go away Carlos," Mal grunted as she sunk under the covers.

"What?" Jay asked as he opened his eyes. "Oh morning,"

"Morning," Carlos said, as Evie tried to wake Mal up by poking her.

"Fine, I'm up," Mal said as she emerged from under the covers.

"What now?" Asked Jay.

"Dunno," Said Carlos.

"Your arm better now?" Mal asked Carlos nodded.

Before they could think of what to do the door to their room opened, the four froze unsure of who was behind the door, they breathed a silent sigh of relief when they saw it was Belle.

"Morning, how did we all sleep?" Belle asked as she sat on the foot of the bed.

"Okay I guess," Mal said.

"This beds comfy," Carlos said, remembering the hard floor he had to sleep on.

"Good I think," Jay said, Evie shrugged the four were unsure of what a good sleep was.

"Come on downstairs and we'll get you some breakfast," Belle said as she stood up.

"Breakfast?" Questioned Mal.

"Don't you have breakfast on the isle?" Belle asked as they walked down the hall.

"I guess, but not much food at home," Carlos said as if it was completely normal. Which to the four it was.

"Will there be more of those red things with green hair?" Mal asked referring to the strawberries.

"If you want some then yes," Belle said as they reached the dining room, as the four sat down at the table Belle informed Mrs Potts on what to prepare.

"Nothing too big, don't want to overwhelm them just honey hoops, toast and fruit specifically strawberries," Bella informed Mrs Potts nodded and went off to prepare the food.

"How is your arm, Carlos?" Belle asked as she joined them at the table.

"Better," Carlos said, lifting it up a little.

"Would you like to get some new clothes later so you have more than one outfit?" Belle asked.

"You can get clothes?" Jay asked confused.

"Yes, we have lots of stores that sell all kinds of things," Informed Belle.

"Are they stolen, my dad steals things and sells them well he gets me to steal them so he can sell them," Jay said, remembering his father's old shop.

"No dear, people make them and give them to the shops to sell and make money and then the shop owners give them some of that money as a thank you," Belle informed, Jay, nodded his head he thought this was a much better way of running a shop he felt bad for stealing things.

"I don't like stealing things, it makes me feel bad but it makes daddy happy so I do it for him," Jay said. "Is stealing good?" Jay asked, it made his dad smile and that's a good thing right Auradon is full of good people.

"No Jay it's not, but it's okay everyone makes mistakes but admitting those mistakes is a very good thing," Belle said, Jay nodded not feeling so bad about stealing knowing he made Belle happy admitting he did something that was bad.

Soon the food came it smelled so good, there were these square pieces of food, hooped shaped food and fruit.

"Yeey strawberries," Mal cheered.

"Help yourself, there's plenty to go round," Belle said, the four cautiously put food on their plates.

"What's this?" Asked Carlos, pointing to the hoop-shaped food.

"Honey Hoops, it's a type of cereal would you like some?" Belle asked, Carlos nodded and Belle poured some into a bowl followed by milk.

"Jay you gotta have this, so good," Carlos said as he spoke with his mouthful.

"Alright," Jay said as he went to take Carlos's bowl.

"Get your own," Carlos said as he guarded his bowl.

"Jay I'll give you your own bowl alright, you don't need to take anyone else," Jay nodded and gladly accepted the bowl Belle gave him, agreeing with Carlos that it indeed tasted good.

"What about you two what would you like to eat?" Belle asked Evie shrugged Mal pointed to the bowl of strawberries that was almost empty.

"Did you eat all of them Mal," Belle asked playfully, she didn't mind, she knew that living on the isle it would take a while to get used to food always being available.

Mal nodded yes smiling a little. "They tastes so good though," Mal said as she popped the last one in her mouth.

"Did you offer Evie any?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, she didn't want any," Mal said as she finished her mouthful.

"Would you like anything to eat Evie? We have toast, cereal, fruit," Belle asked, Evie, shook her head at everything Belle listed.

"Would you like something to drink?" Again Evie shook her head, Belle didn't want to push any of them so she let it go for now she just hoped Evie would eat something at lunch.

After they finished breakfast, Belle helped them get ready for the day, as the four didn't have any clothes to wear Belle let them stay in their PJs. Not having any spare toothbrushes Belle let them use their fingers using Bens fruity flavoured toothpaste.

"Can I eat this, it tastes good?" Asked Jay.

"No Jay, you cannot eat toothpaste it's just for your teeth," Belle informed, Jay nodded and continued with the task.

After their teeth were cleaned Belle handed them each a cloth to wash their faces with.

"Come on let's dry your faces, and brush your hair then we can go to the mall," Belle said as she handed them each a towel.

"Mall?" Carlos asked.

"It's a big building that has lots of stores in, for different kinds of things," Belle informed.

"Like what?" Mal asked.

"Clothes, shoes, books and lots more," Belle said.

"Cool," Jay said, his dad would love that all the things he could steal, but stealing were wrong so Jay decided he would not take anything it was not like he could give it to his dad anyway.

"You alright Evie?" Belle asked as she saw Evie looking in the mirror somewhat sadly.

Evie didn't respond she just continued to look in the mirror.

"Blueberry?' Mal asked concerned for her friend.

Evie was upset, she didn't look pretty she had no makeup, mother always said she needed makeup to be beautiful, that she didn't have any natural beauty so makeup would have to do or no prince will ever love her let alone a 'pauper' as she called them, mother would be so mad if she found out she

was not wearing any makeup.

"E?" Carlos asked as Evie started to cry.

"What's the matter? Please tell us," Jay said, he hated to see his friends upset.

Evie stepped away from the mirror and sat in the corner of the bathroom, bringing her knees up to her chest, Mal went straight over to her giving her a hug. Evie whispered what was wrong and Mal held her tighter whispering something back.

"Your moms stupid, you look beautiful without makeup you don't need it," Evie shook her head not believing Mals words her mother having berated her so many times.

"What's the matter Mal?" Belle asked hoping Evie had old her.

Mal looked towards Evie asking with her eyes if she could tell Evie nodded slightly and looked away from everyone.

"Evie's upset cos, she not wearing any makeup and that she is not beautiful without it," Mal said, this caused Evie to let out a small cry.

"Evie sweetheart, you don't need makeup to be beautiful you are beautiful," Belle said, Evie shook her head not believing Belle either.

"See Belle says your beautiful," Carlos said.

"She's not gonna find out anyway, she isn't here to see," Jay said, referring to Evie's mother.

"What do you mean she won't find out?" Belle asked.

Evie shook her head, not wanting to say anything or the others to say anything, Belle looked on sadly. Then she had an idea.

"Hey Evie, how about you borrow some of my make-up and then when we get to the mall we can go to a make-up store and buy you some of your own," Belle said, Evie who was still crying nodded her head and smiled a little, Belle smiled back holding out her hand for Evie to take Evie stared at it for a moment chewing her bottom lip before taking a hold of it.

After an annoyed Mal about her hair being brushed they were ready and went to meet Adam who was in his office still.

"You ready to go?" Belle asked as she walked in the room followed by four children.

"Nearly I just have one more paper to sign, then I'm done," Adam said, as he finished up his work. "There let's go," Adam said and they headed out they were taking their own car to the store as they felt the seating is better than a limo as they needed to get the four car seats.

"Evie can make clothes," Mal said as they drove to the mall. "She made the ones we wore yesterday,"

"Really," Belle asked shocked, Evie timidly nodded she liked to make clothes she wanted to design and sell them when she got older but her mother said that was a stupid idea and that she should just focus on finding a prince to cook, clean and be a good wife for.

"They're very nice," Belle said, Evie smiled, she was happy that someone else liked her clothes.

"Are we there yet?" Jay asked he was starting to get bored.

"Nearly, Jay doesn't worry," Belle said, chuckling slightly.

Five minutes later they arrived at the mall, luckily at this time, it was pretty deserted with everyone rushing to drop their kids off at school and or work.

"Wow," Said Jay, this place was way bigger than his dad's shop.

"Okay follow me guys and stay close," Belle said as they headed into the Mall.

Belle led them to a clothes store called AK's and grabbed a trolley to put the clothes in.

"Alright, you can choose whatever clothes you want but let me know so I or Adam can find the right size for you, then if you'd like we could try them on in the fitting rooms," Belle said, the four nodded and walked a little ahead of Belle looking at all the different coloured clothes.

"That looks awesome," Said Jay pointing to a jumper with a snake on it.

"Do you want it?" Belle asked, Jay nodded and Belle picked out two sizes extra small and a small although Jay was slightly bigger than the others a medium would still be the way to big for him Belle thought.

After about twenty minutes they had collected several outfits for each child, Belle insisted they each by a coat letting them choose the colour and design.

"Let me know if you guys need any help, I will be right outside," Belle said, as she closed the curtain to the dressing room. Evie and Mal in one and Jay and Carlos in the boy's section with Adam.

"It's too big," Mal said from behind the curtain.

"Whats to big?" Belle asked.

"These pants, they keep falling down," Mal cried, she liked them they were purple and sparkly.

"Is it okay if I come in?' Belle asked, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Mal said, Belle walked into Mal was stood holding her hands around the waist of the pants trying to keep them up.

"Let me see what size they are?" Belle asked as she looked at the tag, the size was small so she handed Mal the smallest pair hoping they would fit.

After fifteen minutes Carlos and Jay walked out and told Adam which clothes fit and what didn't.

Five minutes later Evie and Mal followed informing Belle of the same.

"Now what?" Carlos asked as he walked alongside the trolley.

"Now we need to get you some shoes," Belle said, as she placed several packets of underwear and socks into the trolley as she passed them, now knowing their sizes.

"We have shoes though," Mal said as she looked down at her feet.

"Yes but you are allowed to have more than one pair," Adam said, the four were happy with this they only ever had one pair of shoes which was not helpful when they got holes in them, luckily they managed to find new shoes which meant lucky they could steal them.

"Okay," Mal said as she walked beside Belle.

Soon they arrived in the shoe section Belle got the shoe measure and asked each child to step on it.

"What does that do?" Jay asked as Belle was measuring Carlos.

"This tells me what size shoe to get you," Belle replied as she finished.

Belle told them to do the same as they did with the clothes find what pair they like and she and Adam will find the correct size.

"These are so cool," Mal said as she ran back to Belle with a pair of shiny

DM's.

"Okay let's go find your size," Belle said as she followed Mal to where she found them.

After she helped Mal she saw Evie walked over holding up a pair of dark blue patent shoes.

"Ooo they're nice Evie," Belle said as she went to go help Evie find her size.

"Jay looks at these," Carlos said as he showed Jay a pair of red and white trainers.

"Awesome give me 'em," Jay said snatching them from Carlos's hands.

"Hey give them back Jay get your own," Carlos said as Jay held them out of reach.

Annoyed Carlos lunged at Jay pushing him over and clambered on top of him in an attempt to retrieve the shoes.

Hearing the commotion Adam rushed over to see the two fighting, calmly he walked over to them.

"Boys...boys, boys," Adam said, causing them to look up at him, crouching down to their level. "Whats going on here?"

"Jay stole them shoes I had," Carlos said.

"Is this true Jay?" Adam asked, wanting to hear his side too.

"I wanted them," Jay said.

"That does not mean you take things from people, and there are loads of shoes here of the same kind so you can both have a pair like that if you want," Adam said, seeing the boys nod in agreement.

"Here you go bud," Jay said, handing the shoes back to Carlos. "Sorry"

"It's fine," Carlos whispered.

"Come on let's go find your size Carlos and Jay lets go find you some too if you want," Adam said, following Carlos to where he found the shoes.

"Nah, think I'll get something else," Jay said as he stayed behind, causing Adam to roll his eyes.

After they were done they went to go pay, Belle and Adam asked the four to choose a pair of wellies and winter boots.

"Your royal highnesses," Said the cashier curtsying.

"Good morning Eliza," Belle greeted.

"Who are these lovely children?" Eliza asked.

"These four are staying with us, we will soon make an announcement we just want them to be settled first before the likely hood of being swamped by reporters, we don't want that strung on them to soon," Adam said, Eliza nodded in agreement.

"May I ask where they are from?" Eliza said as she started to place items in bags.

Adam and Belle looked at each other seeming to come to an agreement.

"The isle," Belle whispered. "This really needs to stay between us, please,"

"Sure, of course, I'll keep it a secret, but oh my how did that happen poor things glad they are not there anymore though," Elia said as she handed the bags to them.

"We fell asleep on a boat, but shhh can't let them know dad watches Auradon news on his telly and yells at them and throws my food at it," Jay whispered.

"It will be our secret," Eliza said, Jay nodded pleased that this would be kept between them.

"Thank you, have a nice day Eliza," Belle said, as she and Adam took the bags.

"You too, and if you ever need a hand I'm happy to help," Eliza said.

"Thank you," Adam said as they left.

"What now? What now? What now?" Mal asked as she jumped around.

"Now we are going to get Evie some make-up as promised then a surprise," Belle said.

"Is it a good surprise?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, it is we promise," Adam said, Belle, having informed him while clothes shopping.

"Whoop," Carlos said, as he walked along with Jay.

When they arrived at the make-up store Evie was shocked at the array of make-up that greeted her, letting out a small gasp she walked in slowly.

"You okay Evie?" Belle asked.

Evie nodded and walked towards the foundation, seeing all the different shades, she tried to remember how to test for your own shade.

"Do you need some help?" Belle asked, Evie nodded meekly and Belle helped her find her shade.

After foundation Evie went to look at the eye shadow, Jay looked around confused how was there so many different kinds of make-up.

"This is weir," Said Mal. "It's all squishy,"

"That's a beauty blender, you can use it to apply foundation," Belle informed, as she grabbed a few.

Soon they left the store with a happy Evie carrying her bag of make-up, Belle also let her pick out a make-up box, Evie chose a blue and red box that had a heart lock on and several gold crowns on. Evie tugged at Mal and whispered something in her ear.

"Evie says thank you, she really appreciates you buying her male-up," Mal said, Evie smiled up at Belle a little.

"You are very welcome Evie," Belle said smiling back.

Soon they arrived at a store that had fluffy things, bright colours and nice smells.

"What's this?" Jay asked, curious as to what kind of a place this was.

"This is called build a bear, you are going to be able to create your own cuddly toy, give them a name, an outfit even a nice smell," Belle said,

"Really?" Mal asked Belle, nodded. "And we are allowed to keep them?" Mal said quietly looking down.

"Yes, you will get to keep it forever and ever," Belle said crouching down to Mals level tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Mal smiled whispering a silent thank you and they headed into the store.

"Why are they all floppy?" Carlos asked.

"Because you get to put the stuffing in yourself," Adam said.

"Awesome," Said Jay.

After half an hour of looking each child had chosen their cuddly toy, a scent and an outfit.

"This is so cool," Mal said as she got hers back.

Mal chose a grey bunny with a strawberry scent and tartan PJs as an outfit.

Carlos chose a light brown bear with a vanilla cupcake scent and an outfit with a shirt saying keep cool.

Jay chose a camo bear with a bubblegum scent, blue overalls and a blue guitar shirt.

Evie chose a pastel cat with a cotton candy scent and a turquoise leopard print dress.

"Now we just need, to get one more thing then we can go home for lunch," Belle said.

"What is it?" Mal said as she held tightly to her bunny.

"We need to get you four car seats," Adam said.

"What's a car seat?" Jay asked.

"Well as you are small, you are required to have one for safety," Belle said.

"Why I'm not that small," Mal said.

"You'll grow don't worry," Adam said, as they arrived at the store.

They were in charm which is pretty much a store where you can buy almost everything, walking over to the car seats Belle and Mal got the four to help see which ones they needed by sitting in the display ones.

"You can choose which design out of the row that your car seat is in," Adam said, it wasn't so bad finding car seats they all seemed eager to sit in everyone on display.

"Can we sit in them?" Mal asked as they walked to the checkout.

"When we have them in the car then you can," Belle said.

"I have an idea," Belle said as she stopped walking. "Seeing as Evie got some make-up, why don't you guys go with Adam and find something you would like, it can be make-up as well we don't mind going back to the store," Belle said, Adam thought it was a great idea. "You can go as well if you want to Evie, not that I mind the company," Belle said, as she noticed Evie didn't follow them.

Evie shook her head and stayed next to Belle her cat under one arm and make-up bag in her other hand.

Twenty minutes later after getting the seats into the car, they drove home, Belle had let them choose a toothbrush each and their own toothpaste as well as getting them brushes and hair ties for the girls and Jay and some other hair accessories the girls wanted.

"Awe, they're asleep," Belle said s she looked back at the four to see if they were okay, it had been a pretty exhausting start to the day shopping in various stores and trying on different items of clothing and shoes must have taken its toll.

"They look so peaceful," Adam said as he looked back whilst at a red light.

"I know," Belle said somewhat sadly, she wished she knew what happened to them, why they ran away but she knew in time they would tell them.

* * *

 **And there you have it chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it I want to go to build a bear now.**

 **Reviews welcome as always.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya, another chapter yeey hope yall doing good, I think the hot weather is coming to an end here which I am glad as the grass can live again miss they dewy smell in the mornings (when I actually stay awake after my alarm and go outside)**

 **Anyway enjoy xoxo**

* * *

Ten minutes later they were home, after waking up the four children which went easier than Belle and Adam thought they were putting away their clothes.

"If you like you can change into some clothes," Belle said after the four chose which draw they wanted.

Jay wanted the top and Carlos wanted the bottom draw, Evie took the one below Jays and Mals in between Carlos and Evie's.

"Yeah," Mal cheered, she was looking forward to wearing her new clothes as were the others.

Mal chose purple sparkly pants, a green t-shirt and a grey cardigan with yellow spots and her shiny black DM's.

Carlos chose red shorts a white shirt with, a black hoody over it and his red and white trainers.

Evie chose a blue dress with butterflies on with white tights, a red cardigan and her dark blue patent shoes.

Jay chose black pants, a long-sleeved mustard shirt and combat boots.

After they were dressed Belle went to go and see to lunch while Adam led the four to the living room they each had their new teddies and item they chose.

Evie decided to sort out the make-up she brought sorting it out in her new box, Mal brought various Polly Pocket sets and figurines, Carlos brought Zaks and Jay brought a set of toy cars.

They had been happily playing for half an hour Evie now playing with Mals Polly Pockets as Mal was talking to her bunny in some form of gibberish Evie thought, Adam was sat on the couch reading the Auradon Times newspaper even though he knew the majority of what was going on he still liked to read it and see if there was anything new.

"Guys lunch is ready, let's get you washed up," Belle said as she led them to a bathroom to wash their hands.

"Is it okay if Morpheus comes?" Mal asked. "He doesn't want to be on his own,"

"Whose Morpheus?" Belle asked.

"My bunny," Mal said, as she held him up.

"Of course, you can Morpheus," Belle said, Mal smiled, glad that her new found friend would not be on his own.

For lunch, they had southern fried chicken wraps, with carrot sticks, crisps and fruit which of course included strawberries and a chocolate milkshake to drink.

"When will Ben be back?" Jay asked, he knew he had gone to school but he didn't know how that worked here.

"He will be back around half four, usually he would be home an hour earlier but he has junior tourney practice today," Belle said.

"What's tourney?" Mal asked as she ate another strawberry.

"Tourney is a sport that has two teams and you try and get the ball in their goal, while striking another team member, the team at the end with the most points win," Belle informed.

"Sounds awesome," Jay said.

"We can get you signed up if you want, you'll have to wait until your injuries heal," Adam said, Jay nodded excitedly as he took a bite of his wrap.

"You alright Evie?" Belle asked as Evie poked around at her wrap.

"It's really good Evie, you'll like it," Carlos said.

"We won't ever go back will we?" Mal asked, Adam bluntly.

"Where, the isle no never," Adam said when Mal confirmed his suspicion.

"And our parents or anybody else there will never find us?" Mal asked, Adam, felt that this was going somewhere.

"Nope, we promise," Adam replied, Mal then nodded and turned to Evie.

"See your mother will never know, you won't have to go on a diet anymore," Mal said as she hugged her blue-haired friend, at Mal's statement Evie picked up the chicken wrap and began to eat it agreeing with Carlos that it tasted good.

Adam and Belle's heart melted at the scene, they couldn't believe after what they must have gone through they could still be such caring people, Evie only managed to eat half the wrap but she ate all her fruit and carrot sticks and most of her drink so this was a big step for her.

* * *

After lunch ,Adam went to tend to some of his duties while Belle watched the children.

"I'm booored," Mal said, exaggeratedly.

"So am I," Jay said.

"How about we go outside for a bit, I never showed you the garden," Belle said as she led the four outside.

"It's huge," Carlos said as they stepped outside.

There was a lake with a little bridge so you could cross to the other side.

"Whats that?" Mal asked as she pointed to the swing set.

"That is a swing set, do you want to go on it?" Belle asked Mal nodded excitedly.

Belle helped Mal and Morpheus of course onto the swing and began to push her a little.

"Can I have a go?" Jay asked, wanting to do something fun.

"Yeah come here, there is more than one swing," Belle said as she helped Jay onto the one next to Mals.

"How do you swing by yourself?" Jay asked.

"Kick your legs backwards and forwards, make sure both legs go forward and back at the same time," Belle said, Jay tried this at first, he wasn't going very high but after a while, he was going higher than Mal.

"Not too high please Jay, or you may fall off," Belle said, Jay obeyed not wanting to embarrass himself so he stopped kicked for a while before starting over again, Evie and Carlos found a slide that they were taking in turns going down.

They had been outside for a few hours, they had been on the swings, slide, climbing frame and a zip line when Ben returned home from practice.

"Hey guys what you doing," Ben said, as he ran outside to join them.

"Going down slides, and swinging on swiiings," Mal said happily.

"Cool, you wanna come to my tree house?" Ben asked, to which the four nodded.

"I had a treehouse on the isle it had holes in the wall though, me and Jay tried to patch it up," Carlos said.

"Awesome, don't worry my treehouse doesn't have any holes in but if it gets any you can help me fix it if you like," Ben said, to which Carlos nodded happily.

"Okay guys be careful," Belle said as she watched Ben lead them to the treehouse.

"This is so cool," Said Jay when they were in Bens treehouse, luckily it wasn't too difficult climbing the ladder with a broken arm.

"Thanks," Ben said as he sat down on a beanbag. "Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Mal asked as she sat on the bean bag next to Bens.

"How about Snakes and Ladders?" Ben suggested.

"Sure, we had that game on the isle," Carlos said, as Ben got the game out.

"I like your guys's new clothes, I liked your old ones too," Ben said.

"Thanks," Jay said, before rolling the dice having the first go.

They played the game for an hour Ben winning the first round, and everyone else winning at least once until Belle called them down to wash up for dinner when they were done they all went to the dining room.

"Can Morpheus join us again?" Mal asked.

"Yes he can," Belle replied, Mal smiled and sat down next to Ben and Evie.

"What's for dinner?" Jay asked.

"Quesadillas," Mrs Potts said as she walked in with everyone's dinner.

"Smells delicious," Mal said as her plate was placed in front of her.

"Looks so good," Said Carlos as he eyed the food, once everyone's food was placed in front of them they tucked in.

"Do you guys have school on the isle?" Ben asked, before taking a bite of food.

"Yeah," Mal said, with a mouthful of food.

"Mal don't talk with your mouth full please," Adam said, playfully Mal just smiled at him cheekily.

"What's it like?" Ben asked wondering if it was like his school.

"Not fun, the teachers are mean and the school is creepy," Carlos said. "It's in a cemetery"

"A graveyard," Belle repeated shocked.

"Yeah, and there is never enough food at lunch the older kids steal it all or from the little kids if they have any," Jay said, glumly.

"I stole some back once," Mal said proudly.

"That's awful, at my school you get lunch and there's plenty of food for everyone to have seconds, you can also take your own lunch if you want to depends if you like what the lunch is on that day," Ben informed. "What lessons did you do,"

"Selfishness, wickedness, umm advanced vanities," Mal listed.

"P.E which was horrible we had to run the length of the tomb it's so dark down there," Carlos grimaced.

"Don't forget, weird science and unnatural biology," Jay said.

"Don't forget enrichment," Evie whispered.

"What's that?" Ben asked hiding his shock of Evie speaking.

"It's a lesson where villains of the isle would come and lecture us about their evil schemes and what they did, they would teach us to be better to do better and tell us you were horrible people that sent us to the isle and trapped us," Mal said, as she hugged Morpheus.

"Do you think we're horrible?" Ben asked, feeling sad that they were told this, he didn't think anyone was horrible he always believed to give people a chance.

"No," Evie whispered, making Ben smile.

"Did you have any favourite lessons?" Ben asked.

"Advanced Vanities, as Hades, taught it and he was funny he was never mean to any of us," Jay said, the others agreed.

"I like weird science too," Carlos said.

"What's yours?" Mal asked Ben returning the question.

"I like History of Auradon as I like knowing what it was like before I was born," Ben said. "What's your least favourite?"

"Besides enrichment, I hate P.E as Gaston hates weaklings and always made you do more if you staggered or fell over," Carlos said.

"What's yours?" Mal asked, sipping her drink.

"Maths, it's so boring," Ben said.

Adam and Belle listened to the children's conversation as they ate, proud that Ben was including them in conversations.

"What's for dessert today?" ben asked as Mrs Potts came back into the dining room.

"Cheesecake," Mrs Potts said as she served everyone.

"Thank you, Mrs Potts," Ben said before she left.

"This is amazing," Mal said as she stuffed her face.

"Slow down Mal we don't want you to choke," Belle said, Mal reminded her of when Ben first tried chocolate mousse he got it everywhere.

After everyone had finished their dinner Belle and Adam washed they, kids, up bath time was easier with the four knowing they wouldn't get hurt, they had chosen several sets of pajamas, Mal chose to wear long sleeved Love heart candy design pjs, Carlos chose to wear a long-sleeved pair that had stars on, Evie chose to wear a long-sleeved nightie with little blue flowers as a design and Jay chose to wear a pair that had blue short bottoms and a grey short sleeved top with a rocket on it.

"I Love these Pajammies," Mal said as Belle helped her into bed.

"I'm glad you like them do you want to have the same story as last night or a different one?" Belle asked.

"Different one," Carlos said.

"Okay I will be right back," Belle said as she left to go get a book.

"When's your guys's birthday?" Ben asked as he walked into the room with his calendar.

"The lady at the hospital asked us that too," Jay said.

"We don't really know our birthdays, we told her random months," Mal said. "Well apart from Carlos he knows his birthday, his mother would drone on about how horrible it was that day,"

"We don't know what order months go in," Evie said.

"Oh, well how about you choose a birthday now? I can help with the order," Ben asked, the four nodded and Ben showed them his calendar. "Carlos when is your birthday?" Ben asked.

"February 12th," Carlos said, Ben wrote down the information in his calendar.

"Well I'm the oldest out of us," Jay said. "I remember my dad saying I was the first mistake out of us four,"

"That's mean you guys are really nice," Ben said. "If you are the oldest, you can choose from the 1st of September till February 12th," Ben said.

"When's your birthday?" Evie whispered.

"7th of March," Ben said.

"Can my birthday be November 10th?" Jay asked, Ben, nodded and wrote Jays birthday down.

"So, who is the third oldest?" Ben asked, only Mal and Evie were left.

"We were born on the same day," Evie said.

"Our mothers would always say two mistakes in one day that's the price we have to pay," Mal said. "For not succeeding in their evil plans they got us,"

"Well I don't think any of you are mistakes, you can have anything after Carlos's Birthday," Ben said.

"Ummm, what do you think E?" Mal asked.

"How about June," Evie suggested.

"Yeah, how about 30th of June," Evie nodded, so Ben wrote that down.

"Hello Ben, what are you doing in here?" Belle asked as she walked back into the room book in hand, she wasn't mad at Ben for being in their room she knew he would leave if they had asked him to.

"Writing down their birthdays, so I know when to get them presents, did you know they didn't know their birthdays only Carlos, don't worry we can update the records of their new birthdays I let them choose," Ben said, Belle smiled proud of Ben for being the kind soul that he was and making a mental note to inform Adam and the hospital.

"Thank you, Ben, do you want to join us for a bedtime story?" Belle asked, Ben, nodded eagerly and sat down next to Mal listening intently to The Cat in The Hat.

By the time Belle had finished all five kids were asleep, carefully she pulled the comforter over them and tiptoed out of the room after turning on the night light.

* * *

 ***GASP* Evie spoke, I decided to have her talk a bit in this chapter, reviews appreciated xoxoxox**

 **Also I went off of UK split off dates for their birthdays as in the US it varies and depends on the district so I thought I would just not confuse myself and go with UK (I asked on yahoo, I was unsure of UK as well I knew it was some time in August ust not when)**

 **I know some of the words are not words like guys's just playing with the vocabulary of kids (not that all kids talk like that, just how i am portraying the characters) :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter yeey, hope everyone doing well hope school/college/Uni/work or whatever you do is going well for you...I am trying to find a job...no luck yet but still applying.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter xoxox**

* * *

It had been several weeks since the VK's had arrived since then Mal, Jay and Carlos's cast were able to come off whilst Evie's had to stay on for another week, each child's ribs needed a few more weeks till they were fully healed other than that they were doing great, they were putting on much needed weight Carlos had even grown a few inches.

"Can I go to school?" Mal asked, Ben seemed to love school and always talked about how fun it was she wished she could go with him.

"Soon Mal, we need to tell everyone that you guys are here first and enroll you," Adam informed.

"Then tell them nooooww so I can go tomorrow," Mal said as she pouted her bottom lip out.

"There's no school tomorrow Mal, it's the holidays," Ben said.

"I promise we will tell everyone soon," Adam said.

"Why didn't you tell them before when we gotted here," Mal said as she climbed up on the couch next to him with Morpheus.

"Because we didn't want to overwhelm you, there is a possibility there will be a lot of press, cameras in your face people talking to you and some people may not like it so much not that that means anything you will still stay here in Auradon and here with us if you wish it," Adam said.

"I want to stay here forevaaaaaa," Mal said, happily.

"And so it shall be me lady," Adam said causing Mal to laugh, thankfully Eira had prescribed the four with fantastic painkillers, so the children's ribs would not hurt them whether they be laughing or running around.

"Can we go outside please?" Carlos asked as he came running in.

"Sure," Adam said, and watched as Carlos ran off with Jay and Ben.

"Can you look after Morpheus for me please? He is tired but I wants to go outside and play," Mal asked.

"Of course," Adam said, and Mal followed the others outside.

"Can we play something else?' Jay asked, after half an hour of board games.

"sure, what'd ya have in mid?" Ben asked, as he put away the board game.

"Uumm tag," Jay said.

"I love that game, yes yes definetly," Ben said excitedly.

It was decided that Ben be tag first, after a few minutes Ben managed to tag Carlos who then tagged Evie who tagged Jay who tagged Ben who then tagged Mal. Mal ran towards all of them trying to tag Evie but missing by a hair seeing Jay not far off she ran after him.

"You can't catch me Mal," Jay said as he ran across a bridge.

"I will," Mal shouted as she ran after him, stumbling a little when Jay ran past her quick before stopping Mal then ran towards him arm reaching out to tag him when he moved out of the way swiftly. "Hey,"

"Told you, you can't catch me," Jay taunted, before moving out of the way again.

"You're gonna eat those words Jay," Mal said determined to tag him, quickly reaching out to tag him, but Jay was just a step faster and moved out the way so quick Mal didn't have time to stop herself before bumping into the railing and flipping over plummeting to the water below.

"MAL!" Jay shouted when he didn't see his friend resurface.

"JAY, HELP ME PLEASE," Mal cried as she tried to stay above water.

"What happened?" Carlos asked as he ran over with Ben and Evie.

"Mal fell into the water," Jay, said hurriedly the others stood there in shock before looking into the water to see Mal trying franticly to stay afloat.

"Evie go and get help, MAL KICK YOUR LEGS AND SWING YOUR ARMS BACK AND FORTH," Ben shouted as Evie ran back to the castle.

Mal tried what Ben said it helped her stay above water better but she wasn't getting anywhere and she was getting tired and cold.

"What's, the matter Evie?" Asked Belle as she saw Evie come rushing in from outside looking scared.

"Mals fallen into the water," Evie said quickly, Belle stood there shocked and scared.

"WHAT!" Adam shouted before running outside.

"It's okay Evie we'll save her how about you help me get some towels for her and Adam hey, I'm sure they will both be cold afterwards," Belle said as she took a hold of Evies hand.

Evie nodded and followed Belle upstairs hoping her friend would be okay.

"YOU"RE DOING GREAT MAL," Ben shouted, encouraging his friend to keep going.

"But I'm tired," Mal said quietly as her movements slowed.

"MAL," Carlos yelled as he saw his friend go under water.

"Carlos don't worry dad will save her," Ben said, reaching to give him a hug as he cried, after those words Ben spotted Adam running towards the bank.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Adam asked as he ran through the water.

"OVER THERE, JUST BYE THE BRIDGE PLEASE SAVE HER DAD," Ben cried as he pointed to where Mal had just gone.

Adam swam over to where Ben pointed taking a breath before swimming the depths below.

"You promise he'll save her?" Jay asked, who had been quiet for a while, he felt bad it was his fault Mal was in danger if he had not been so desperate to not get tagged she would be okay, with this thought he started to cry.

"I promise," Ben said adamantly.

After what felt like hours but was really thirty seconds Adam resurfaced with Mal.

"MAL," Ben, Jay and Carlos yelled at the same time as they ran towards them followed by Belle and Evie who had returned with towels.

"Is she okay?" Jay cried.

"She's okay" Adam said rubbing Mals back as she coughed up water, wrapping her tightly in both towels.

"I'm cold," Mal said as she curled into a ball.

"Let's get you warmed up," Adam said as he walked back to the castle Mal in his arms.

"I'll run a bath that should get her warmed up," Belle said as she left the room.

"Hey it's okay, shhh...shhh," Adam said as Mal started crying.

"I was really scared," Mal cried.

"It's okay to be scared Mal it's absolutely fine," Adam said as he held her.

"Your baths ready Mal do you want me to help you?" Mal nodded and Belle took her from Adam carrying her.

After half an hour Adam and Mal were sat in their warm PJ's wrapped in blankets after both having warm baths.

"Here you go Mal," Ben said as he handed Morpheus over to her.

"Morpheus," Mal said happily as she held him close.

"I'm so sorry Mal, you can tag me now if you want," Jay said as he held his arm out.

"It's okay Jay, it wasn't your fault," Mal said.

"What happened?" Belle asked as she sat next to Adam.

"Well we were playing tag and Mal was tag and she was trying to tag Jay," Carlos said looking down.

"I was moving really fast and tricking her cos I wanted to show I could be quick but I moved to fast when I moved and she didn't stop, and she fell into the railing and flipped over, I'm sorry," Jay cried.

"It was an accident you didn't push me into the water and I forgive you," Mal said.

"Thanks, Mal," Jay said as he gave his friend a hug.

"We'll have to see about getting the bars raised," Belle said, wanting to prevent anything like this from happening again.

"I agree, I will call Charmington builders tomorrow," Adam said, as he pulled the blankets around him and Mal tighter.

"Achoo," Sneezed Mal, who then sneezed again.

"Bless you," Ben said, after each sneeze.

"What does that mean?" Mal asked, she had not heard that phrase before.

"I'm not sure people just say it after someone has sneezed to be polite," Ben said, smiling.

"Thanks," Mal said smiling back.

"What does everyone feel like for tea?" Belle asked, after an hour of watching TV.

"Pizza," Carlos said.

"Cheeseburgers, cheeseburgers and cheeseburgers," Jay said.

Evie shrugged although she was talking more than she had before it was still rare for her to talk.

"Hot dogs," Ben said unsure.

"What do you want Mal, what takes your fancy?" Adam asked.

"I dunno," Mal shrugged.

"How about we order take out, give cook a rest hey," Adam suggested.

"CHINESE!" Ben yelled, Belle laughed and nodded her head yes and went to go find a menu and inform Mrs. Pots that she had the night off.

"Is Chinese good?" Carlos asked, looking forward to trying something new.

"It's amazing it's my favourite type of food," Ben said as Belle returned with a menu.

"I'll order what we usually get and a few extra things for you guys to try, is that okay?" Belle asked, everyone nodded and so Belle proceeded to order their food.

Twenty minutes later their food arrived and Belle and Adam set up in the dining room.

"Smells good," Mal said, as she sat down with Morpheus.

"Help yourselves okay," Adam said, Belle and Adam had to remind the four that it was okay to eat food at meal times and to ask for a snack if they were hungry between then.

Everyone tucked in putting various foods on their plates.

"When do you go back to school?" Mal asked Ben as she ate some egg fried rice.

"In two weeks," Ben replied.

"Can I come with you?" Mal asked.

"Daad?" Ben asked.

"We will see, we have to announce that you guys are here and then enroll you," Adam said.

"Pleeeese, I want to go to school it seems fun," Mal said.

"Announce it tomorrow then," Ben said as if he solved the hardest problem in the universe.

"Thats a bit too soon Ben," Belle said. "How about Friday? That's three days from now gives us and everyone else to prepare,"

"Sounds good to me, that means we can get you guys enrolled for school before the holidays end," Adam said.

"YEAHHHH!" Mal and Ben cheered.

"Would our parents find out we are here? Cos I've seen some announcements on telly when daddy let me watch it," Jay said with a mouth full of food.

"They will, but you are safe here you don't need to worry," Belle said, hoping this put the childrens mind at ease.

"But if we got through can't anybody else I mean we didn't mean to end up here I'm happy we did though cos I like it here," Carlos said, fiddling with his shirt sleeve.

"We're glad you're here too, don't worry Fairy Godmother cast a spell on the barrier gave it an upgrade of sorts so only children can come through if it's an adult and alarm will sound so they can get taken off," Adam informed, he and Belle had discussed with Fairy Godmother that this could happen again but it may not be a child this time so they all agreed to cast a spell preventing anyone over the age of 17 to come through the barrier, although there may be redeemed residence of the isle above this age who may have been running and hiding as the four VK's had done they could not risk it.

"That sounds cool," Jay said, as he put some more food on his plate.

* * *

After everyone had finished their tea they all washed up for bed.

"I'm not tired though, I don't want to go to go to bed please," Jay said as he returned from brushing his teeth.

"How about you just lay down and close your eyes and try to sleep," Belle said, as she helped Mal put toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"Can't I just plaay?" Jay asked.

"But it's bedtime you need to go to sleep and rest your body," Belle said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"My body doesn't need rest," Jay stated proudly.

"I'm sure it does," Belle said, as she brushed Evie's hair.

"Nopeity nope," Jay said as he jumped on the bed.

"No jumping on the bed please, it's bedtime," Belle said, laughing as Jay let out an exasperated sigh as he fell not so graciously on the bed.

"Just go to sleep Jay," Mal said, as she climbed up onto the bed.

"No, you go to leep," Jay said crossing his arms.

"I am," Mal said as she laid down.

"Come on Jay lay down you don't have to go to sleep just be quiet so we can," Carlos said as he laid down next to Mal.

"Fiiine, that's incredibly boring o do though," Jay said as he got into bed.

One story later and each child was asleep, placing the book on the nightstand and turning on the nightlight Belle left the room shutting the door quietly behind her and left to say goodnight to Ben.

* * *

She was being held under she couldn't get up, she couldn't breathe she tried to kick her legs but she still kept being pulled down further and further the light disappearing as she went. _Worthless you're_ _not evil enough, I should have drowned you at birth_.

Mal shot up in bed gasping for air and started to silently cry, looking around she saw she was back in her room at the castle, not in the deep abyss of water where her mother's voice taunted her, shakily Mal got out of bed careful not to wake the others and left the room.

Walking down the corridor she came to a stop in front of a set of double doors, pushing them open as quietly as she could and making sure it didn't slam she entered the room. Trying not to fall over anything she made her way over to the bed which she could faintly see.

When Mal reached the bed she lightly tapped the figure sleeping in it, waking up the figure looked at her.

"I had a nightmare," Mal said quietly.

* * *

 **And there we have it hope you liked it reviews are** **appreciated** **and thanks for all the follows and favourites :D xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello been a while but I am back...hope you enjoy this chapter it's short but hey ho.**

* * *

"I had a nightmare," Mal said quietly.

The figure in the bed leaned over to turn on the bedside lamp filling the room with light causing the other figure in the bed to wake up.

"Did you,?" Adam said as he lifted a nodding Mal up onto the bed setting her between him and Belle.

"It's okay your safe, do you want to tell us about it?" Belle asked, Mal shook her head while chewing on Morpheus's ear tears falling from her eyes.

"It was real scary," Mal said quietly curling into a ball.

Adam pulled Mal to him giving her a hug as she cried, sharing a look with Belle he nodded his head.

"Would you like to sleep with Adam and I tonight? Morpheus can too," Belle asked Mal thought about it for a second before shrugging.

"It's okay if you don't want to it's what we do with Ben when he has nightmares it makes hm feel reassured that he is safe," Adam said.

"Okay," Mal said as she wiped her tars away. "You will keep me safe? Won't you?" Mal asked.

"Of course, we will," Belle said placing a kiss on Mals forehead.

"We promise," Belle and Adam said at the same time.

With that Mal snuggled under the covers between them and after ten minutes drifted off to sleep, she was soon followed by Adam and Belle.

* * *

When morning came three children woke to find one missing.

"Where's Mal," Jay asked worriedly.

"I don't know she was here last night, id someone take her?" Carlos said worriedly, causing Evie to gasp holding her ears shaking her head.

"Carlos, don't say that it's scaring E," Jay said as he went to give Evie a hug.

"Sorry I'm just worried," Carlos said, hanging his head.

"Me to bud come on let's go find her," Jay said as he hopped off the bed helping both Evie and Carlos down.

Meanwhile Mal lay awake she had been awake for a while she wasn't sure how long but Adam and Belle were still asleep, she didn't want to want to wake them so she stayed where she was. She didn't know why she came here last night but she was glad she did they made her feel safe and warm something she has never really felt in her short life.

"Moring Miss Mal," Adam said as he opened his eyes seeing Mal awake.

"Morning," Mal said quietly turning to face him.

"Shall we go wake the others?" He asked, Mal nodded and Adam lifted her up ff the bed and walked out the room stopping at Bens door first.

"Ben wakey wakey," Mal said as she opened the door walking over to his bed tapping his shoulder gently.

"Mmmm morning Mal," Ben said as he rubbed his eyes sitting up. "Morning dad,"

"Morning," Mal said. "Morning morning morning," She sang.

"Come on lets go wake the others," Adam said and Mal followed him out of the room allowing Ben to fully wake up.

As they left the saw three familiar people leaving the room.

"Hey guys," Mal said as she an towards them.

"Mal there you are we thought you got taken away," Carlos said as he ran to give her a hug.

"Nope," Mal said as she hugged him back.

"What happened why did you leave?" Asked Jay as Evie rushed to give her friend a hug.

"I had a nightmare, so I told Adam and he and Belle protected me they are brave we will stay here right we won't run away again," Mal said as Adam watched silently.

"No I like it here, no scary things chasing you," Carlos said.

"I'm hungry can we eat now?" Jay asked.

"Yes we can your honour," Adam said laughing as Jay fist bumped the air.

After breakfast Adam went into his office to sort through paper work and organise the announcement of the four newcomers from the isle, Belle was working on some sewing a hobby of hers while Evie watched helping pick out fabrics, Ben and Jay were playing a card game whilst Carlos played with his Zaks, Mal was sat on the window seat looking out the window longingly it was raining she loved the rain but they weren't allowed to go outside Belle said when it stops but Mal didn't know when that will be.

"When will it stop raining?" Mal asked, still looking out the window.

"I don't know Mal, sorry," Belle said as she let Evie press the pedal on the sewing machine. "Why don't you do something else while you wait,"

Mal thought about it and decided she would get some paper and draw, walking over to the corner of the room where they kept all the toys, arts and crafts and books, walking over to the table when she had got what she needed Mal set to work.

Ten minutes into her drawing a loud crash sounded making everyone jump slightly.

"THUNDER!" Jay yelled rushing over to the window to watch the lightening flash across the sky.

"Cool," Mal said as she joined him Evie not far behind.

"Wait for me, I wanna see," Carlos said as he joined them.

Another bang sounded as the sky was lit up buy fork lightening signalling the thunder was close.

"It's so close," Mal said in awe.

"I'm scared mom," Ben said as he ran over to his mom, hiding in her arms.

"It's okay Ben thunder can't hurt you it's just a noise," Mal said as she walked over to give him a hug.

"And lightening rarely strikes people usually just trees, "Jay said as he continued to look out the window.

"Come look," Carlos said as he gestured with his hand.

"No no, I'm going to stay here," Ben said as he continued to hide in his mother's arms.

"We'll protect you promise," Mal said as she held out her hand. "You can hold Morpheus he will protect you as well," Mal said as she went to get him from the window seat before handing him to Ben.

Ben looked at Mal then Morpheus before taking him from Mal and slowly walking over to the window holding Mals hand, Adam had watched the scene from the doorway having heard the thunder he decided to help Belle in case the other four were scared like Ben, but what he saw made his heart melt four children who had been through hell comforting someone who was scared of something that was just loud noise to them.

"Oh, that's just lovely," Adam said as he sat down next to his wife.

"Isn't it, Ben never goes near the window when it thunders never leaves either of our arms," Belle said smiling as Evie gave him a hug when a particularly loud bang made Ben cry out.

After a few minutes the thunder was passing and Ben was getting braver and by the time the storm had passed he was no longer crying but laughing at something Jay had said.

"Are you okay now Ben," Belle asked.

"Yeah," Ben said as he turned to face his mom. "Hi dad," Ben added upon seeing his father.

"Hey how's' my brave lil beast?" Adam asked walking over to the children.

"Brave and thunder is not scary I love it," Ben said as he spun round.

"Do you?" Adam asked, Ben nodded smiling.

"I'm hungry," Carlos said quietly, as he felt his stomach rumble.

"Well it's nearly lunch so I'll go see about getting some for us all any requests?" Belle asked as she stood up from her seat.

"Samidges," Mal said. "With ham, and carrot sticks on the side with that dippy sauce...Please oh and strawberries,"

"Sandwiches alright for you guys?" Belle asked the others.

"Yup but can I have cheese in mine instead please?" Asked Carlos, smiling when Belle nodded.

"Hams good for me," Jay said as he walked over.

"Ham and can we please have crisps?" Ben asked.

"Sure, I'll get all the flavours so you can choose," Belle said as she turned to Evie.

"What about you Evie what would you like in your sandwich?" Belle asked Evie pointed to Carlos which translated to she would like the same as him.

"Alright won't be long kiddos wo why don't you go wash up quick and wait at the table," Belle said as she headed down to the kitchen.

"Come on guys lets go," Adam said as he led them to the bathroom to make sure they washed up properly.

"I like samidges," Mal said as she bit into her sandwich.

"I thought you liked strawberries?" Jay asked as he dipped his carrot into his 'dippy sauce' as they liked to call it when it was actually guacamole.

"No I loove strawberries and I like samidges," Mal said as she dipped one in her sauce.

"So I was thinking when we make the announcement we could have a party, it can be just us or other people can come too even though you don't know many people Ben could introduce you to them," Adam said.

"Sounds cool," Jay said.

"I've never had a party before," Carlos added wondering what it would be like.

"Will Jane be there? I like her she's nice like you guys," Mal asked, Jane had come over a couple of times over the past few weeks and they had all got on well.

"Yes, if you want her to be," The four nodded.

"Other people can come to," Mal declared she would like to get to know people before they went to school.

Adam nodded and made a mental note to send invites to those he would invite to the party along with the notice of an announcement.

"What do you do at parties?" Mal asked curiously.

"Dance, eat cake and lots of food," Ben said smiling at the thought of cake.

"Can we have a cake, please," Jay said, remembering the cake Mrs Potts had made last week.

"Sure," Belle said as she finished up her lunch.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful Mal continued to draw while Ben, Jay and Carlos were in an intense game of go fish, Evie was sewing by hand with some spare fabric while Belle sewed with the machine beside her and Adam went back to his study to finalise the arrangements for the announcement.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie before bed?" Belle asked during tea.

"Yeah," Said each child.

"Can we watch um, can we watch the movie with the Legos," Jay asked struggling to remember the name of the movie they watched last week.

"Do you mean The Lego Movie?" Asked Ben, Jay nodded yes finally having the name of the movie.

"Sure if you want, is that okay with you guys" Bell asked the others.

"Uhuh," Said Carlos as he went to get his drink and Evie nodded.

"Mhmmmhm," Said Mal as she was stuffing her face with spaghetti.

"What was that Mal?" Jay asked.

"Mal please don't talk with your mouthful," Belle said.

"Sorry," Mal said when her moth was empty.

"It's okay just remember for next time, is The Lego Movie okay?" Belle asked.

"Yeah," Mal said as she went back to eating seemingly more interested in the food.

After tea Belle helped the children wash up for bed while Adam made hot cocoa, with cream, marshmallows and flake. Once everyone was ready, they all went into the living room and sat on the couch Adam laid a blanket over them and put the movie on.

"Everything is awesome, everything is cool when your part of a team..." Mal and Jay sang.

"I love this song," Jay said after it had finished.

"Me too," Ben said.

After the movie had finished Adam and Belle tucked the children in their beds reading them a bedtime story giving them each a kiss goodnight.

"Sleep dreams," Belle said as she closed the door softly walking away from Bens room to her own having already put the other four in bed.

"You know what I have an idea," Belle said as she got ready for bed herself.

"And what may that be my dear," Adam said placing his glasses on the bedside table.

"Bunk beds I think it would be nice for the four to have their own bed to sleep in but for them to still be together the room they are in now can fit two sets in," Belle said. "It doesn't feel right to split them up completely, not yet anyway unless they want to when they get older maybe but right now,"

"I understand I think it's a lovely idea," Adam said as he got into bed.

"We could do it tomorrow make it a surprise," Belle suggested as she turned to her husband in bed.

"That will be nice," Adam said. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Belle said before kissing him on the lips, Adam kissed her back passionately before pulling the covers over them.

* * *

 **There you have it hope you enjoyed it...reviews appreciated xoxo**

 **SAMIDGES**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, sorry been away for quite along time I was going to update in January but couldn't really think of what to write and I felt really down about myself, so I pretty much cried for a n entire week about decisions I made as a child, and how I want them to hurry up and invent time travel and not care about paradox's.**

 **Hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year. Pancake day soon and then Easter...I like pancake day my favourite topping is butter and maple syrup, once i had proper Canadian maple syrup it is so good you can get it here it is just more expensive.**

 **anyway hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

The castle was in a frenzy trying to get everything ready, Ben and the VK's were dressed in their best clothes.

"Mal, go put your shoes on," Belle said as she finished Dutch braids on Mals hair. "You alright Evie?" Belle asked as she walked over to where Evie was putting on some make-up, Evie nodded in reply.

"Laces please," Mal asked as she walked over to Belle who ben down to tie them, Evie turned to see what shoes Mal had chosen before giving her a look that said, "Really Mal,".

"They go with the dress though, and I love these shoes," Mal said, to which Evie had to agree those shoes did go with Mals dress but she felt hat another pair would have gone better.

Mal had chosen a purple dress that sparkled when it hit the light it had one thick layer with a see-through ruffle layer over it at the skirt, Mal felt it gave off a rocker chick vibe.

Evie chose a simple blue dress that sparkled like Mals but had a simple rose by her shoulder, she felt elegant especially when she put on her black shoes with a slight heel.

"We are ready," Jay said as he walked in wearing a darkish brown suit and tie.

"Very Handsom boys," Belle said as the others walked in.

"Look it's red," Carlos said as he patted down his suit loving the fact it was his favourite colour.

"Is it time to go yet?" Mal asked as she held Morpheus.

"Not yet, but soon," Belle said as Adam sat down next to her.

"So, when you tell them we can go to school?" Mal asked excitedly, a question she had asked repeatedly.

"Yup, you will be able to go to school make and make new friends," Adam said.

"WOOOHOOO!" Mal cheered with a smile on her face as she danced around the room.

After half an hour it was time to make the announcement, Fairy Godmother had arrived with Jane to help with preparations.

"You guys ready?" Fairy Godmother asked, before Adam and Belle walked out.

"Can I take Morpheus out with me, he's scared so I have to keep him with me?" Mal asked quietly.

"Of course, you can Mal, hope Morpheus feels okay soon with someone like you hugging him I am sure he will be safe and sound" Belle said reassuringly.

Five minutes later Adam and Belle walked out to greet the citizens of Auradon, camera flashes were strewn across the crowd microphones and Dictaphones held out to him.

"Good morning everyone we hope you are all well, on this beautiful sunny day," Adam started.

"As you know we have called you here today to make an announcement, I know this is short notice having only stated that an announcement will be made several days ago, I am sorry if any plans have been disrupted," Adam said.

"Several weeks ago, a barge returning from the Isle bringing with it four extra passengers these passengers are children at the age of eight, we do not know why they were on the barge but we do not believe they were of malicious intent as they were asleep when they were found," Adam said pausing for a moment.

"We do not believe they are of any threat they were frightened as any child would be upon waking up to find unfamiliar people amongst them, we took them to the hospital were sadly but if I am honest, I am not surprised injuries were discovered and they were malnourished it appears even the goodness of a child's heart cannot change a villain's heart, any questions before you meet them?" Adam asked.

"Has anything been done to prevent others coming through the barrier?" Queen Leah asked.

"Yes, Fairy Godmother has updated the barrier of sorts," Belle said. "Only children aged up to 17 can enter, and before you worry yourselves with villains sending their children off to take over Auradon this is not being broadcast to the isle, for the safety of everyone," Belle finished.

"What about school will they be attending school here in Auradon?" A reporter at the front asked.

"Yes, they will be attending Auradon Elementary," Belle answered.

After a few more questions mostly about if they are bad, where are they academically, the question was asked.

"Who are their parents?" Princess Anna asked.

Adam looked towards Belle who nodded in agreement.

"Jay is the son of Jafar, Evie is the daughter of the Evil Queen, Carlos is the son of Cruella De vil and Mal is the daughter of...Maleficent," Adam said as he excepted a few gasps rang out.

"And now you can meet them," Adam said as Lumiere took cue to tell Fairy Godmother it was time.

A few moments later Ben taking the lead four new nervous looking faces appeared.

"This is Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie," Ben said as he gestured to each matching their names. "They are very nice they made me feel better during a thunderstorm," Ben said smiling happily.

"Are we allowed to ask the children questions?" Princess Jasmine asked.

"Yes, but please do not overwhelm them," Belle said.

"This is for the four newcomers; how does it feel to be in Auradon?" Princess Jasmine asked.

"Fun," Jay said smiling. "Ben lets us play in his tree house,"

"I'm glad and do you like it here?" Aladdin asked, if he did not know whose Jay's father was before seeing him, he would have guessed Jafar straight away spitting image of him.

"Yeees," Jay said still smiling.

"Another question for the VK's," Snow White aid. "What are you most looking forward to doing now that everyone knows you are here?"

"School," Mal said happily.

"Really? Did they not have school on the isle?" Snow White asked.

"They did but the older kids stole your lunch if you had one, and the teachers were scary except Hades he was funny and never mean to us and they lessons were boring and horrible and scary and told us to be evil and I don't want to do that," Mal said as she held Morpheus close.

"Well I am sure you will love school here, no one tells you to be evil," Snow White said reassuringly.

"Hades was actually nice?" Hercules asked shocked.

"Yeah to the younger kids I don't know about the older ones, he told us funny stories he taught Advanced Vanities, but mostly told us stories as he saw no point in the actual subject...his words," Mal said quietly.

After a few more questions mostly about how the VKS's were settling in and how they found living in a big castle, Adam thanked everyone for coming and to those who were invited to join them in the ballroom for the welcome party.

"You guys did great well done," Belle said once they were all inside.

"It was okay," Jay said seemingly not bothered.

"Is a lot of people going to be at the party?" Carlos asked.

"Not as many as before about thirty people, which is Bens friends and their parents," Adam said as he lifted Mal up.

"Okay," Carlos said as he walked alongside Ben and Evie.

* * *

The party was in full swing Ben had taken the VK's to introduce them to his friends while Belle and Adam stayed to talk to Mulan and Snow white.

"So how is it looking after four more little ones?" Mulan asked.

"You know, not as bad as one would think no one has ripped anyone's heads off...yet," Adam said accepting the offered champagne.

"Really, well I guess when they get to know each other more, honestly Lonnie and Luke get at each other every minute of the day...okay maybe that is an exaggeration," Mulan said, causing the others to chuckle lightly.

Meanwhile the VK's were hanging round a big pile of balloons while Ben introduced them to several new faces.

"Guys this is Jay, Mal, Evie and Carlos," Ben said pointing out each name. "And this is Lonnie, Luke, Audrey, Chad and Ellie," Ben said pointing out each name again.

"Hii," Lonnie said as she waved.

"Hi," Jay said, also waving.

"Why do you have a bunny?" Audrey asked as she saw the teddy in Mals arms.

"Because he doesn't want to be by himself," Mal answered holding him tighter.

"What's his name?" Audrey asked.

"Morpheus," Mal said.

"Cool, you know Morpheus is god of dreams I have a bunny to except she's black and called Athena she's the goddess of wisdom," Audrey said.

"Cool," Mal said.

"What happened to your arm?" Chad asked, as he noticed Evie's arm in a cast.

"It's broken," Jay said. "We had casts on too but we got them off sooner, Evi's hasn't mended yet," Jay informed.

"Ohhh," Chad said as he ran off to go kick some balloons.

"Want to come play with us, we mostly play tag and dance," Ben said.

"Oh and hide and seek," Luke said.

"That too," Ben said.

"Except he cheats because he always gives away were, I am," Lonnie said.

"I do not," Luke said crossing his arms.

"Do too," Lonnie said crossing hers.

"They are brother and sister and always argue," Jane said.

"We do not," Lonnie and Luke said at the same time.

Ben and the others had to hold in their laughter due to the utter seriousness of Lonnie and Luke's expression.

"So what game shall we play?" Jay asked.

"I don't mind" Ellie said as she shrugged.

"Hoow about Tag?" Doug suggested as he came up behind them.

"There you are Doug we couldn't find you," Audrey said.

"Sorry mom was talking to Ariel which is okay but she kept asking if I was joining the swim team or water polo team, I do not do well in sports I am not made for them I am made for band...band and Science," Doug said.

"Sorry Doug is weird," Audrey said.

"True but then I would not have let you copy my homework that one time," Doug said smugly.

"Fair enough," Audrey said.

"So, tag?" Chad said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm just going to put Morpheus somewhere safe," Mal said as she quickly ran off to her room.

As soon as Mal came back a deciding rhyme was chanted and he tagger was chosen...Jay.

"You cannot out run me guys, "Jay said as he ran after them weaving in and out of various grownups.

"Tag," Jay said as he tagged Doug, they played for a good half hour when it was announced the food table was open.

"Come one we can play more after food," Ben said as he led the way to the mountain of food.

Everyone got a plate of food were as the children got a mountain of candy one sandwich and some fruit or in Mals case one plate with candy and one sandwich and another plate dedicated to strawberries.

"If you didn't know already Mal loves strawberries," Carlos said.

"They are so good," Mal said as she concentrated hard on not dropping the plates.

"We will show you the best place to eat at parties," Chad said.

"I mean you can do it at any time it just isn't the same if it isn't at a party," Ellie said.

"Where is it?" Jay asked.

"Under the table," Luke said as he led the say.

"It's so cool under here," Carlos said before biting into his ham sandwich.

"It most defiantly is," Jane said as she ate a Reese cup.

"Why doses Evie not talk?" Ellie asked.

"She doesn't want to, she talks sometimes when she is used to people, she has known us since forever and she doesn't always talk to us but that's okay," Mal said as she chewed on a gummie bear.

The others nodded in agreement and continued eating their food.

After they had all finished their food the group of kids decided to go dance.

"I don't know how to dance," Mal said.

"That's okay just jump and spin about, that's what we do," Lonnie said.

"I don't want to look stupid if I do it wrong, I get everything wrong," Mal said quietly.

"You won't look stupid you won't get it wrong," Audrey said, taking Mals hands in hers and moved them about to the music.

Soon enough Mal got the hand of it and was dancing around with Audrey and the others, Chad showed off his break dance skills which was mostly jumping and rolling on the floor but everyone seemed to find it impressive.

"Wow, you're really good," Carlos said, as he watched.

"Guy's, I smell cake," Doug said, dramatically.

"Cake?" Luke and Lonnie asked at the same time.

"Huuhu, follow me," Doug said, as he headed towards the food table.

"How can you smell cake?" Jay asked.

"I have a very smart nose, which is helpful for finding the good biscuits, and of course cake," Doug said as he came to a stop in front of the king and queen.

"There you guys are, you guys ready for some cake?" Adam asked, the children nodded in a way that said of course we are.

"I've never had cake before," Jay said as he took a big bite of his slice. The cake was chocolate flavour with fudge icing, and silver balls on top that turned out to be chocolate.

"I. Love. Cake," Carlos said.

"It's the best food ever," Doug said.

* * *

Soon the party was drawing to a close and everyone started to leave, some stayed behind to help clear away while the children continued to play with the balloons.

"Let's try to keep them all up in the air," Ellie said, as she threw her balloon in the air and kept hitting it.

"Okay," Carlos said as he threw his, soon all the kids were running about trying not to let one touch the ground.

"How are they still going, I feel as though I could sleep for a month," Belle said, as she watched them play.

"Probably all that sugar," Aura said as she picked up a napkin that had falling onto the floor.

"Maybe we should have put less sweets out," Adam said.

"At least they are having fun," Belle said.

Ten minutes later the room was cleared some guest taing home some left over nibbles while others took a balloon, they had developed a huge sentimental connection with.

"He is called Oscar," Ellie said.

"Is he now?" Asked Anna, as she picked the child up.

"You think mommy will let me keep him?" Ellie asked sleepily.

"Of course, she will," Anna said.

"I hope he doesn't pop, cos I love him can mommy freeze it?" Ellie asked as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"I am sure she will," Anna said as Ellie soon lost the battle and went to the land of nod.

"Thank you for coming Princess Anna, hope Ellie enjoyed her time," Adam said.

"Thanks for the invite your highness, I am sure Ellie did Elsa will be pleased not to put an over excited child to bed," Anna said, as she repositioned Ellie in her arms.

"I hope Queen Elsa is doing better?" Adam asked.

"Much better thank you, still sneezing snowgies as Ellie calls them," Anna said, chuckling lightly as did Adam.

"Well I'll let you get on your way, thank you again for coming and have a safe journey goodnight," Adam said.

"Goodnight," Anna said as she got into her limo and buckled Ellie in.

Adam waited till the limo had disappeared before heading back inside, Luke and Lonnie had been the first to leave after Luke had popped Lonnie's balloon and Lonnie tripping him over. Doug and Audrey were yet to leave.

"You ready to go now Doug?" Asked Megan.

"Yeah just one sec mom," Doug said. "I'll see you guys at school, byee,"

"Bye," Carlos said.

"Today was fun," Carlos said.

"I agree," Said Ben.

"Janey come on time to go," Fairy Godmother said.

"Bye guys," Jane said quietly, Evie waved smiling lightly.

"Audrey," Queen Leah called.

"Does she have to go? Can't she stay?" Mal asked not wanting her new friend to leave.

"No, she cannot she has to go home to bed," Leah said as she took Audrey's hand.

"But I am not tired," Audrey said.

"It is way past your bedtime Audrey and you are going home and straight to bed understood?" Leah said.

Audrey stuck out her tongue in response.

"Less of the cheek, say goodbye then we are leaving," Leah said.

"Bye," Audrey said sadly.

"Why must you be so strict, mother?" Aurora asked.

"She needs to learn respect," Leah said.

"Yes and you need to show it treating her like that is going to make her think she can get away with treating others that way, and besides she is a tired eight year old," Aurora said.

"I am not tired," Audrey said.

"Sure, did you have a good time?" Aurora asked.

"Yes," Audrey said.

"Are you ready to say goodbye and go to bed?" Aurora asked looking into her daughters' eyes.

"Okay I'll go to bed," Audrey said as she said goodbye to Belle and Adam before leaving.

"Come on Chad lets go," Cinderella said.

"See ya," Chad said before barreling out the door deciding on racing his father to the car.

"You guys ready for bed?" Belle asked as she approached the group.

"Ben is," Mal said pointing to a sleeping Ben.

"I got him," Adam said as he lifted his son, and carried him to bed.

"Come on let's get ready for bed, it's getting late," Belle said.

"But I am not tired can we play more pleease?" Mal asked.

"You can play tomorrow but now it's bedtime," Belle said as she got each child's pjs out.

"But, ohh pleeease," Mal asked.

"You need to rest those eyes," Belle said, and soon enough every child was fast asleep.

* * *

"Today went well," Adam said.

"It did, I'm glad but I am exhausted," Belle said as she sat down on the bed.

"Come on, here's too pjs," Adam said as he handed them to his wife before changing into his own.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Reviews appropriated as always. and favorites and follows thank you for those they mean a lot.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooooo I am back, took me long enough I knoww I sorry.**

 **I have like have decided not to go to drama school because I no longer want to be an actor lol, I always change my mind on everything urghh any way Open Uni is where I am goingnow Astronomy and Planetary science I love that stuff.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"WAKE UP! Guys come on it's time for school," Mal said as she jumped up and down on the bed waking up Jay, Carlos and Evie.

"Mal, stop it," Carlos said as he hid under the covers.

"No," Mal said as she continued to jump.

"Good morning you four," Belle greeted as she walked into the room.

"Good morning," Mal sung as she jumped off the bed. "It's school today, lets go,"

"First we need to have breakfast," Belle said as she picked up the jumping twirling Mal.

"Okay then lets go, come on guys wake up its time for breakfast," Mal said Jay seemed to perk up at this and headed for the door the others soon following.

Breakfast consisted of pancakes, scrambled egg and fruit.

"I love pancakes so nummy," Carlos said as he bit into one.

"Me too," Said a sleepy Ben.

After breakfast was over they headed upstairs to get ready for the day.

"What will it be, dress, skirt or pants?" Belle asked Evie and Mal.

Evie pointed to the skirt so Belle handed her the items she would need and she went to change.

"Mal, what about you?" Belle asked.

"Umm, the...dress yeah the dress," Mal said after a hard think.

"Alrighty, here you go," Belle said as she got Mal her clothes.

"Want a hand with your hair Evie?" Belle asked, getting a shake of the head in no as a reply.

"Can you help me do the buttons please?" Mal asked.

"Of course I can sweetie," Belle said as she did the buttons on Mal's blazer up.

"Oh Evie, you are not allowed to wear any make up at school, well until grade 7," Belle said as she saw her pick out eye shadow.

Evie turned to look at Belle with pleading eyes, mother would not approve of this she would be so mad if she was seen without any make up on she thought as she started to cry.

"It will be okay E," Mal said as she went to comfort her friend. "You don't need it anyway you are very beautiful without it," Mal added.

Evie smiled and gave Mal a hug before wiping her eyes and sitting down on the bed.

"You look beautiful Evie," Belle said as she looked up from braiding Mal's hair.

"Thank you," Evie whispered, as she fiddled with a strand of hair.

* * *

One hour later everyone was ready for the day, Carlos, Jay and Ben wore blue dress pants, yellow polo shirt and a blue blazer that had the schools shield on the chest pocket and black shoes, Evie wore a blue skirt, yellow tights and polo shirt and a blue blazer, Mal wore mostly the same as Evie except she wore a blue dress they too wore black shoes.

"You all look very smart," Adam said as they helped get their bags ready for the day.

"Is that a good thing?" Carlos asked.

"Yes its is," Adam said as he handed him his bag, the day before.

They had taken the children shopping to get them their school supplies, they had each gotten to choose their own bags and school equipment that was needed. They if course chose their favourite colour for their bags.

"You happy your cast is off now Evie?" Ben asked, Evie nodded yes in reply, luckily each child's ribs had healed before school so Adam and Belle were able to be a little less worried. Before getting in the car Belle took a few photos.

"So what are you most looking forward to?" Belle asked once they were in the car. They all yelled out at the same time.

"Lessons," Carlos said.

"Lunch," Jay yelled.

"Everything," Mal said in a very way.

Evie just shrugged her shoulders while she laughed.

"Lunch is definitely good," Ben agreed.

"Woooo," Jay cheered.

"Will you look after Morpheus today please, I don't want him to be lonely?" Mal asked, she decided last minuet to leave him at home so she would not lose him.

"Of course we will," Belle said reassuringly.

"Thank you," Mal said smiling.

Soon they pulled up to the school gates, the day before they had taken them to have a look around the school so they would be less scared about being in a different environment.

"WE ARE HERE!" Mal cheered.

"Are you all going to be good today?" Adam asked.

"Yes yes yes," Mal said happily.

"Okay," Jay said.

"Come on, lets go see if the others are here," Ben said as he said goodbye to his parents.

"Byeeee," Jay said as he gave Adam and Belle a high five, Carlos did the same.

Evie waved and gave them each a hug all that was left was Mal.

"You okay Mal?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, will you be okay without us to keep you company?" Mal asked.

"I think we will, we have Morpheus to look after remember and he is great company," Adam said.

"He is, okay byeee," Mal said as she gave them each a hug before running off towards the others.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Belle asked as she looked over to where Mal had headed.

"Yeah," Adam said as they waited till their children's class had headed in the building. Their children they both thought which brought a smile to their faces.

When they got into the building Audrey showed them where to hang up their coats and bags.

"Are you nervous?" Jane asked as she hung her bag next to Mals.

"Not me," Mal said cheerily while Evie and Carlos nodded.

"Not really," Jay said, although he wouldn't say the truth out loud he was nervous.

"Don't worry you will be okay you've got us and Mr Rider is so nice," Ellie said.

"Really?" Carlos asked hoping they were telling the truth.

"Yup," Ellie said as they walked into the classroom.

"Good morning you lot, I have been told that we have some new students in this class," Flynn said as he welcomed in his class.

"That's us," Mal said cheerily.

"Would you like to tell the class your name and a bit about yourself?" Flynn asked.

"Hii my name is Mal and I love strawberries," Mal said.

"I'm Carlos and I like playing," Carlos said quietly.

"I'm Jay and I like running and climbing," Jay said smiling.

"That's Evie she doesn't talk and she likes fashion," Mal said Evie smiled in thanks.

"Awesome," Flynn said as he let the four sit down.

"Alright, today we are going to start with Maths," Flynn said earning a few groans.

"Okay, can anyone tell me what 2x5 is?" Flynn asked a few hands shot up. "Luke,"

"10," Luke said confidently.

"Correct," Flynn said. "3x4?"

A few less hands shot up this time.

"Carlos," Flynn said.

"Umm...12," Carlos said unsure.

"Correct," Flynn said, this went in for ten minuets.

"Alright know I would like you to get out your math books and work on the problems on the board, if you need help just put up your hand and I will come over," Flynn said.

"The maths books are the yellow ones," Audrey said to the new four.

The class was silent as their small brains worked trying to get every question right. A few hands went up and Flynn helped everyone, when they were finished Jay took all the books in for Flynn to mark later.

"Now we are going to do a bit of history before recess," Flynn said getting out a book about pirates.

* * *

During recess Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and Ben had a snack consisting off carrot sticks. After they had finished they went to play.

"Come on Jay I am sure you can do the monkey bars it took me forever to be able to do it," Ben said as he ran towards them.

"How do you do them?" He asked.

"I'll show you," Chad said and Jay nodded as he watched closely.

"Okay I think I'm ready," Jay said as he grabbed on to the first bar and started to swing himself along.

Sure enough Jay managed it on his first try.

"That was soo fun," Jay said.

"You did that on your first go that is amazing," Lonnie said.

"Mal you gotta try this," Jay said as he dragged her over.

"Okay," Mal said having watched Jay on his turn.

Mal managed to get to the fifth bar before her hand missed the bar and fell.

"Are you okay Mal?" Audrey asked as she rushed over.

"Yeah," Mal said as she got up.

"Do you want to come on the swings with me?" Audrey asked. "Evie you can come as well if you want,"

"Sure," Mal said while Evie nodded and followed.

After recess was over the class headed in to do some geography which Jay found he was very good at, after that was English.

"Okay class I would like you all to work on your book report, you four can come over here to the book case to pick one," Flynn said.

"Is there any adventure books?" Jay asked.

"Yup, there's loads to chose from," Flynn said as he showed Jay a few of them.

Once the four had picked their books they sat down in the quiet corner to read them. The quiet corner consisted of bean bags and cushions.

Mal had been staring at the first page for five minuets all the letters kept moving around and mixing together, she tried to grab them to make them stop even opening and closing the book, looking at all the other pages but still everything was jumbled.

Mal was getting frustrated and felt the prick of tears in her eyes, all she wanted to do was read a book why was this happening. Deciding to get a new book she got up and walked over to the bookcase.

"Are you alright Mal?" He asked quietly.

"This book is broken," Mal said.

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked walking over.

"The letters won't stop moving and mixing together," Mal said.

Flynn nodded his head before getting down to the girls level.

"The book is not broken Mal," Flynn said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Mal mumbled.

"You may have dyslexia," Flynn said.

"What's that is it bad?" Mal asked slightly scared.

"No it is defiantly not bad I have it myself, people with dyslexia can struggle with spelling, writing and reading the letters like you said get all jumbled, directions can also be difficult as well," Flynn said.

"Can you read now?" Mal asked.

"Yeah I still find it challenging but that's okay," Flynn said.

"Will I ever be able to read?" Mal asked quietly.

"Yes you will if you always try your best and never give up," Flynn said. "If you like you can chose a different book, that you think will be easier," Flynn said.

Mal nodded so Flynn helped her to chose a book that would be easier, in the end they had chosen The Hungry Caterpillar.

"It's like Jay, he is always hungry," Mal said feeling slightly better.

"Well he will be glad that its lunch soon," Flynn said as he sat and helped Mal read her book making a mental note to talk to Adam and Belle about getting her and maybe the others tested for any learning difficulties, he liked to know for sure so he could help them properly.

Soon enough lunch rolled around, Ben had told the four that Mondays were good days to have school dinner, today was pizza with carrot sticks, apples sweetcorn and arctic log for desert.

"Looks okay," Carlos said as he ate a bit of pizza before nodding in content.

"Were you okay earlier Mal?" Jane asked as she sat across from her.

"Yeah just wanted a different book," Mal said not really wanting to say the real reason.

"Hey guys," Doug said as he sat by Carlos.

"Hey Doug," Carlos said.

As lunch went on they all talked about whatever came to mind Mal's Morpheus, Ben's Tourney and that Jay and Carlos should defiantly sign up for this season.

When lunch was over the class went to a different room.

"Why are we in here?" Mal asked once they reached the room.

"Because we are going to do some art," Flynn said.

"Whoo," Cheered the class.

After giving the class instructions, everyone set to work silently chattering amongst themselves

"What are you going to draw?" Ben asked, the task given was to draw something to do with nature.

"I don't know," Said Chad as he drew random lines of blue on his page.

"Maybe i'll paint a bird or a frog," Doug said unsure.

"Birds are nicer less icky," Audrey said.

"Frogs are not icky," Doug said offended. "I'm gonna paint a frog,"

"That's so good Mal," Lonnie said as she looked over from her work.

"Thanks, do you really think so?" Mal said.

"Yeah," Lonnie said as she continued to admire Mal's painting.

After the class was over they hung their artwork up to dry or on the top table if paint was not used before taking off their aprons.

The last lesson of the day was science to which Doug cheered. Evie found all this very interesting especially chemistry she liked how the flame changed colour depending on what element was placed on it.

"Wow E you are good at this," Ben said as Evie got an answer right having written it on a board Flynn had given her after he found out she didn't talk.

Evie smiled in thanks, before thinking of the answer to the next question.

Soon the school day drew to a close and Flynn led the class to collect their art work before leading them out to the playground to run to their awaiting parents.

"Where is Adam?" Mal asked as she looked around for him.

"I can't see him yet nor mom...wait hang on I see them," Ben said as he ran towards them the others high on his heels.

"Hello guys, did you all have a good day at school?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, Evie is really good at science ," Ben said.

"I painted this picture," Mal said as she held up her picture of a dragonfly.

"Wow Mal that's really good," Adam said, Mal beamed at him.

"Your royal highness' could I please have a talk with you it is nothing bad I promise you?" Flynn asked.

"Of course Flynn, Why don't you guys get buckled in don't worry Lumière is in the car," Belle said.

"Is everything alright?" Adam asked concerned.

"Yes everything is great their first day went very well actually, I think Mal may have dyslexia she was having trouble with the reading task and told me all the letters were mixing together," Flynn said. "I was wondering if it would be okay to test them for any learning difficulties they may have, you know me I like to help my students the best I can,"

"You are so good Flynn, yes that would be fine when were you thinking if doing it?" Belle asked.

"Well we could do it Friday that way I can email you the results Sunday and have anything needed ready on Monday," Flynn said, Belle and Adam nodded in agreement before heading towards the car.

"Bonur," Mal said as Lumière tried to teach the children some french.

"Bonjour, bon and then jour try saying it slowly until you get the hang of it," Lumière said.

"Bon...jouur," Mal said, smiling when she said it better.

"Very good," Lumiere said.

"I like French can you teach us some more please?" Jay asked finding learning a new language fun.

"Sure," Lumière said, smiling at the children's love of learning.

Soon Belle and Adam returned and they headed home the children happily telling them about their day.

* * *

 **And there you have it, I hope you liked it...I went off what my friend told me dyslexia was like for her I don't have it myself her writing was not bad actually it was and still is better than mine.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, thanks for all the favs and follows always makes me smile.**

 **I have dyscalculia, it's great really numbers look the same to me and I still can't divide unless it's like an even number by two and does not go into negatives if that's possible or zero, I can do that as it is always zero.**

 **If ya want to read a bit about it this sight says a lot, and it may help if you think you have it you can have both maths anxiety and dyscalculia as they are different,**

 **en/learning-attention-issues/child-learning-disabilities/dyscalculia/7-common-myths-about-dyscalculia**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellloo, another day anotherrr daaay.**

 **Descendants 3 6 days to goo i don't have Disney channel so i am going to have to wait till it is out on DVD, so i will be avoiding social media till I have watched it...as soon as it is out on DVD I will buy it watch it and cry, I will also be happy as well watching it because everyone was together and happy.**

 **hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Friday soon rolled round and at the end of school Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie found themselves taking different typed of tests.

"Why do we have to do this again?" Jay asked as Flynn handed him some paper.

"So, I know if you have any learning difficulties," Flynn said.

"What's that?" Carlos asked.

"A learning difficulty is when someone finds something hard to do like something is stopping their brains from working out the problems for example with dyslexia some people see words moving around on the page," Flynn said.

"Ohh," Carlos said.

"Okay, your first test is spelling I will say the words and I want you to write them down, don't worry if you don't know you can guess or just put a question mark," Flynn said as he began.

"Out, box, wet sun, sand, candy, lazy, jump, quick, zig" Flynn listed, as the list went on, Flynn also decided to add some trickier words to see if they were above the level for their age.

"Experiment, environment, atmosphere," Flynn said. "Well done, now reading all I want you to do is read one sentence each,"

"Who wants to go first?" Flynn asked.

"Ohh mee," Jay said, Flynn nodded so Jay began.

"George liked to go camping with his friends, they would run and play, toast marshmallows and tell scary stories before they went to sleep," Jay read.

"Very good," Flynn said.

Carlos went next.

"Max liked the rain, be..becauuse when it rained there would be puddles to jump in and Max lo..love...d to jump in puddles," Carlos read, hoping he did well.

"Great job Carlos," Flynn praised.

"You sure you're okay to do this Evie I understand if you don't want to " Flynn said, Evie nodded and began to read aloud quietly.

"Sam liked to go on long walks, on long walks she would find great things like shiny rocks and butterflies," Evie said.

"Well done Evie," Flynn said, proud that she read aloud.

"Mal, don't you want to have a go?" Carlos asked.

"No," Mal said quietly.

"Go on Mal, it's cool don't worry if words move, I'll just beat them up for you," Jay said, causing Mal to laugh a little.

"Okay, I'll have a go," Mal said.

"Graec...umm iikg li...diilkl, I can't they move to much," Mal said sadly.

"It's okay Mal do you wanna know what the important thing is?" Flynn asked, Mal nodded. "The important thing is that you tried your best," Flynn said.

After a short break Flynn gave the group a set of maths questions to answer then having them all go out one at a time so he could have them count forwards and back without risk of them copying each other as well ask asking more questions for verbal answers.

"Well done guys you're all done," Flynn said.

"So, do we have learning difficulties?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know yet but I am going to go through all of your answers tomorrow and I will let you know Sunday," Flynn said.

"Okay," Carlos said.

"What was it like?" Ben asked as they were walking to the car.

"Okay, we had to do spelling and reading," Jay said.

"And maths," Carlos added.

"Sounds boring," Ben said Mal nodded.

"What's the matter Mal?" Ben asked noticing his purple haired friend looked sad.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Mal said as Belle helped buckle her in.

"You sure?" Ben asked not believing.

"Yes," Mal answered not looking at him, Ben decided to leave it there at began talking to Jay and Carlos about Tourney and how glad he was that they had joined the team.

* * *

Once they were home Mal headed straight for Morpheus and curled up on the couch.

"Want to come out to the tree house?" Ben asked as he headed for the door.

"Sure," Jay said as he followed Ben outside followed by Carlos, Evie tugged at Mal.

"I don't feel like playing E, you go if you want," Mal said, Evie shook her head and curled up next to Mal.

"Well done for reading E, I am really proud of you," Mal said.

"Thanks, I am proud of you to," Evie said quietly.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't be, I didn't even read anything," Mal said.

"But you tried like Mr Rider said the most important thing is that you tried your best," Evie said.

"But my best would be reading the sentence," Mal said.

"Well I don't believe you I know you tried your best not trying your best would have been you not trying at all," Evie said.

"But mother would be so mad at me if she ever found out, she wants me to be bad and evil but she still wanted me to be able to read," Mal said remembering the times her mother would yell at her when she couldn't read the spell book.

"It's not like we had many books to read on the isle anyway, your mothers spell book at big words in it," Evie said reassuringly.

"She still thought because I am her kid, I should be able to read really well, after she found out I couldn't she locked me in the closet for four days," Mal said sadly.

"Well she cannot do that to you anymore," Adam said as he walked into the room having heard some of their conversation.

"What if she does though, what if she escapes to tell me off and scare me, what if someone here does it," Mal said as she began to cry.

Adam picked Mal up off the couch so he could sit her down in his lap as well as Evie.

"Your mother will never escape Mal and neither will yours Evie, they are trapped on the isle with no way out or in for that matter and nobody here will do that to you Mal no one, I promise," Adam said as he gave them a kiss on their forehead.

Mal didn't say anything she just snuggled closer to Evie who in turn put her arm around her best friend or rather sister.

Few hours later the others came in to wash up for tea.

"That was fun, we should do that again tomorrow," Jay said, Ben had been giving them tips for Tourney and reminding them what moves where allowed.

"Yeah defiently..." Ben trailed off.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

Ben motioned to the others to be quiet before pointing at Mal and Evie who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Let's go wash up and then tell Belle," Carlos said, the others agreed and after they had finished washing their hands went to find Belle.

"Mooom," Ben said as he found her in his dad's office.

"Yeees, what is it? You washed up for tea?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, but somethings up with Mal, Evie and Adam," Ben said, trying not to laugh.

"What's the matter are they okay?" Belle asked worried.

"Yeah they are just asleep and all snuggled together," Carlos said.

"It's cute," Jay said.

"Come on we'll show you," Ben said as he led Belle to where they were sleeping.

"Bless them," Belle said.

"What do we do? Do we wake them?" Jay asked.

"No, it's okay you guys go sit at the table," Belle said, the others nodded and left the room, quickly taking a few photos.

"Adam, honey wake up it's time for tea," Belle said as she gently patted his shoulder.

"Mmhhmm, what did you say?" Adam asked as he woke up. "Oh," He added when he realised, he had two sleeping children on him.

After a few seconds later Evie woke up.

"Mhmm," Evie said as she opened her eyes.

"Hello you ready to eat some tea?" Belle asked Evie nodded and got off Adams lap as she went with Belle to wash up while Adam went to wake up Mal.

"Mal, hey wakeup it's time for tea," Adam said but Mal didn't budge.

"Mal, come on you can bring Morpheus and eat as many strawberries as you want," Adam said.

Mal still didn't budge. "Well I will just have to eat them all then," Adam said.

"Hey, you haves to share I'm awake now please shareee," Mal said as she woke up.

"Okay, I'll share with you and Morpheus if he is joining us," Adam said as he tickled Mal, Adam smiled as her laughter filled the room.

"Yes yes yes he will," Mal said as they went to wash up.

Tea went by as normal and soon everyone was in bed ready for another day.

"Today has been a long day," Belle said as she got into bed.

"That it has," Adam agreed.

"You know I was thinking we could ask the kids about room changes, only if they want to of course either way we can redecorate the room they are in now to their liking and if they want to all share so be it," Belle said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Adam said.

"I want them to feel completely a home with us," Belle said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Me too," Adam said as he joined her in the land of nod.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I explained learning difficulties well enough I tried to think how would I explain this to an 8 year old and a bit of how i feel as well something stopping the brain** **that** **is what it feels like whenever I did maths, every time i did an exam honestly I forgot what a didget was.**

 **if i do not have dyscalculia I am a really dumb person but to get tested it's like £500 and i'm like it's cool i just say I am dumb or something.**

 **anywho reviews appreciated thnks for all those and thanks for the followes and favs xoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello another chapter yeeey...I LOVED Descendants 3 it was just amazing.**

 **I wanted to wait until i had seen it before posting...i have an amazing DVD player...it is multi region one.**

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon, the morning had gone by uneventful as did Saturday. Adam was in his study reading requests and signing documents, Belle was helping Carlos with a puzzle and the other were watching TV.

"Who's your favourite character?" Ben asked as they watched, Lazy Town.

"I like Sportacus he is so cool, he does cool flips and tricks," Jay said, doing his Sportacus pose.

"Same he is so cool," Ben said agreeing.

"I like Ziggy, he eats a lot of candy," Carlos said as he placed a puzzle in its place.

"I like Robbie he is funny," Evie said.

"He is," Jay agreed.

"I like Stephanie she has cool hair even though purple is the best," Mal said.

"Blue is better, it goes into making the colour purple," Evie said.

"And red so red and blue are the best," Carlos said, Evie nodded in agreement.

"Then purple is better because it has both those colours in it," Mal said.

Evie just stuck her tongue out, Mal did the same. Just then the phone rang Belle went to answer it.

"Who is it?" Mal asked.

"Your teacher," Belle said as she read the caller ID.

"Oh yeah we find out if we have learning difficulties today," Jay said.

"Hey it's the Bing Bang song let's do the dance," Carlos said, as he stood up.

"I love this song," Jay said.

"You love every song," Ben said.

"I do, don't I," Jay said as he attempted the splits.

"I can't even get that far," Mal said, as she tried to do the splits.

"Carlos can do them," Evie said, the others looked over at him in shock.

"What?" He asked.

"How can you do the splits?" Jay asked, Carlos shrugged.

"Maybe he has natural flexibility, I know Audrey had to practice for months before she could do them," Ben said.

"I wish I could do the splits," Mal said.

"Me to," Jay said.

"Well we could get you into an acrobatics class where you can learn to do cool flips and tricks, or a dance class," Adam said.

"Acrobatics pleeaase, I wanna be like Sportacus," Jay said.

"Alright," Adam said as Belle walked back in. "Well?" Adam asked.

"Who wants to know their results first?" Belle asked.

"Me please," Carlos said.

"You are right where you need to be for reading, writing and spelling, you need some extra help in maths but Mr Rider said it is nothing to worry about," Belle said as she smiled.

"Cool," Carlos said, Jay went next.

"Jay you are ahead of your reading so Mr Rider said he will set you different reading tasks, your writing and spelling is right where you need to be, you have dyscalculia, Mr Rider is going to set you tasks that will be easier until you feel ready to do ones with more difficulty," Belle said.

"Okay," Jay said, no wonder his dad hated having him on the till in the shop.

"Evie can go next," Mal said, Evie looked at Mal before she nodded towards Belle.

"Evie like Carlos you are where you need to be for reading, writing and spelling, you are ahead for maths so like with Jays reading he will set you different tasks, Jay, Evie if you ever find the different tasks to difficult or even easy let us or Mr Rider know so we can give you different sets of tasks," Belle said.

Jay and Evie nodded.

"Mal do you want to know yours now?" Belle asked, Mal nodded.

"Mal you have dyslexia, you will get different tasks set and Mr Rider will help you, he will help all of you as well as Adam and I, your maths is right where it should be," Belle said.

"It's not fair," Mal said sadly. "I want to be able to read,"

"And you will because we will all help you learn," Adam said.

"But the words move," Mal said.

"Then we will make them stop," Jay said giving his friend a hug, soon the others joined and had a big group hug.

"Anyway, Belle and I have a question to ask you," Adam said. Once they had their attention, he continued. "This is entirely up to you, ff you want you can change rooms, have your own or share if not we can just redecorate the one you are in now," Adam said

"I wanna share with Ben and Carlos, we can have a boy's room and a girl's room," Jay suggested.

"Yeah and no boys allowed in our room," Mal said, Evie nodded in agreement.

"Well no girls allowed in our room," Jay said, the other two nodding in agreement.

"And ours will be better," Ben said.

"Sure," Mal said sarcastically.

"Okay if that's what you want?" Belle asked.

"YEEEESS!" Said five screaming children

"Okay then, think of what colours you want, bedding and whatever else you can think of," Adam said.

"We can use the room I have now if you want, we can redecorate it and everything," Ben said.

"Yeah, what colours were you thinking?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not sure, if we use wallpaper, we can choose one with a cool pattern on," Ben said, as he thought of different patterns.

"That's a good idea we can wallpaper one wall then the others can be painted," Jay suggested.

"Yeah," Ben said, as he went to fetch pen and paper to write down their ideas.

"So E, blue and purple walls?" Mal suggested.

Evie nodded in agreement before writing something down.

"Belle, what did Evie write?" Mal asked as she handed Belle the paper.

"Glitter, and wallpaper," Belle read handing Mal the paper back.

"That's a great idea E, what patterns where you thinking?" Mal asked.

Evie started to write down her thoughts as well as listing ideas Mal called out.

"We wrote our ideas down," Carlos said as he went to show Adam.

"Let's have a look," Adam said as he took the paper from Carlos.

"Wallpaper with a cool pattern, paint, soft covers, a fridge with lots of food, a TV with big speakers," Adam read. "Well some of this you can have,"

"And some you may get when you are older," Belle said as she walked over.

"Can we have a TV too?" Mal asked.

"When you guys are older maybe you can have TV's in your room," Belle said.

"Ohhh," Mal said.

"Pleeease," Carlos said.

"Still no, sorry buddy," Adam said.

"What about you two what do you want in your room?" Adam asked, Belle handed him the paper with a smile.

"Soft covers, curtains, wallpaper, sparkly lights, cushions, and bean bags," Adam read aloud. "Sounds good to me girls,"

"Yeaaay," Mal said.

"Can we still have everything else?" Jay asked, hoping they could keep the fridge.

"Everything but the fridge, if you ever want any food just ask us or Mrs Potts," Adam said and Jay nodded sadly.

"I just thought it would be cool to have our own fridge with food in it and all," Jay said.

"It is a cool idea I'm sorry but hey even I'm not allowed one Belle won't let me have one either," Adam said causing Jay to laugh a little.

"What kind of beds do you want?" Belle asked.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"You can get different kinds of beds, single beds, double like mine is, um whatever size mom and dads is, oh you can also get bunk beds those are fun," Ben said.

"Single beds so we can fit more stuff in," Jay said.

"Okay sounds good to me what about you girls?" Adam asked.

"E?" Mal asked.

"Single," Evie whispered.

"Okay, well next weekend we can get all that sorted," Adam said.

"Yeahhhh," Jay and Ben cheered.

"Right go wash up for tea it will be ready soon," Belle said and the children ran off chatting as they went.

* * *

"I can't wait till we get our rooms all decorated," Jay said.

"Me neither it will be like a sleepover all the time, and we can have joint ones sometimes in secret of course," Ben said.

"Yeah with snacks," Mal said.

"Of course," Ben replied.

"Be good if we was allowed a TV though," Carlos said.

"Yeah," Mal said, as she dried her hands.

"Wonder what's for tea?" Carlos said.

"I don't know but last one to the dining room is a rotten egg," Jay said as he ran off the others following close behind.

* * *

 **There you go I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **reviews appreciated. thanks for all the follows and likes, xxxx**


End file.
